PERFECT YUNJAE
by yunnielicious
Summary: [Chaptered/PERFECT YUNJAE/AU/Romance/Drama/Humor] Summary: "Hyung, mulai sekarang kau jangan minum alkohol lagi." Kata Changmin dengan mimik wajah serius. "Memang kenapa?" Tanya Yunho tak kalah serius. Changmin kembali mengunyah snacknya dan berujar, "Aku sedikit khawatir kau mabuk dan salah memasuki apartemen lagi. Aku kasihan nanti Hero akan menjadi istri tuamu hyung." Jelasnya.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Perfect YunJae

Disclaimer : Themselves

Pair : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong

Rating : M –untuk bahasa dan adegan tak senonoh-

Genre : AU, Romace, Drama, Humor(?)

Warning : OOC, no EyD, BL, M-Preg, RPF, NC-17, no Bashing no Flame, Gagal untuk sebuah fic berkelas

A/N : Fanfic ini sudah sekitar tiga tahun lebih dan sudah tamat. Ada lima chapter, saya juga pernah mengirim ff ini-dengan pembaharuan bahasa- tapi cuma baru chapter satu ke salah satu fp yunjae. Jadi jika saya akan mengirim chapter baru, saya akan mengirim di fp tsb lalu di sini.

**Perfect YunJae**

**.**

**A Fanfiction By yunnielicious**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

* * *

**Incheon Airpot 01.00 p.m**

"Memang dia pikir, dia itu siapa? Seenaknya saja memaksaku menikah! Hanya dengan alasan aku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, belum tentu aku tidak mencari pendamping hidupkan?! Dasar nenek tua! Tidak menyadari feromonku ini begitu kuat?! Sekali lirikan saja akan banyak _yeoja_ dan _uke_(?) yang mengantri untukku!" Bibir cherry itu terus menggerutu disertai kenarsisan yang terselip pada kata-katanya. Tidak peduli jika dirinya tengah berada di tempat umum.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan, mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu keluar bandara dan langsung menyetop taksi. Dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di apartemen baru pemberian orangtuanya untuk beristirahat. Mengingat perseteruan antara nenek dan kedua orangtuanya tentang perjodohan yang dilakukan Kim Yoona neneknya, sedikit membuat kepalanya pusing. Kim Siwon dan Kim Kibum memang tidak menyetujui keputusan sepihak tersebut, karena mereka beranggapan bahwa untuk masalah pendamping hidup agar anaknya sendiri yang menentukan. Alhasil, Jaejoong diungsikan ke Korea Selatan negara kelahirannya untuk menyembunyikan diri. Awalnya _Umma_ dan _Appa_nya menyarankan Jaejoong agar tinggal di kediaman Taemin-_ahjumma_ adik dari pihak ibunya, tetapi Jaejoong menolak dengan alasan tidak ingin membuat repot. Dan demi kelancaran persembunyiannya, Jaejoong hanya ingin orangtuanya dan dirinya saja yang mengetahui kalau ia pergi ke Korea Selatan dan menetap di Seoul.

Setelah dua jam perjalanan, sesampainya di depan gedung apartemen, Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dengan banyaknya gadis seumuran anak SMA yang berkumpul di sana dan membawa _banner _di tangan mereka sambil berteriak-teriak histeris.

"G-Dragon aku mencintaimu!"

"Donghae-_oppa_ jadikan aku ratumu!"

"TOP-_hyung _aku bersedia jadi pembantumu!"

"Jung Yunho kenapa kau begitu HOT?! Ah.. Aku mimisan, aku mimisan!"

Jaejoong _sweatdrop_ mendengar teriakan seorang gadis yang terakhir, tidak ingin berlama-lama, dia pun langsung membayar _argo _dan keluar dari taksi yang ia tumpangi. Membawa barang-barang bawaannya yang terbilang tidaklah sedikit.

**.**

Jaejoong memandangi ruangan apartemennya. Ada ruang tamu lengkap dengan _TV_, dapur yang lumayan luas, di sebelah kiri dapur terdapat ruang makan, sedikit ke depan di sebelah kanan terdapat kamar mandi. Dari arah ruang tamu ada empat ruangan yang di bagi dua menjadi saling berhadapan. Salah satu kamar, Jaejoong menjadikannya tempat bersantai, berisi rak buku-buku novel koleksinya dan _tv _untuk bermain game. Di sebelah ruang santainya, diubahnya menjadi ruang kerja miliknya, _tidak mungkinkan? Seorang Designer tidak memiliki ruang khusus sendiri?_. Di hadapan ruang kerja adalah ruang tempat Jaejoong menyimpan baju-baju, sepatu, tas dan segala macam hal yang berhubungan denga _fashion_. Terakhir adalah kamarnya, satu-satunya ruangan yang ada kamar mandi di dalamnya.

Namja cantik itu melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Menghampiri ranjang, menjatuhkan diri ke kasur, membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal yang isinya bergumpal-gumpal dan tertidur.

**.**

**Jung's Mansion 07.07 p.m**

"Mwoya?! _Umma_ memintaku pulang hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini?!" Protes namja bermata musang itu tidak terima.

"Ne.." Jawab Jung Heechul santai

"Tap-"

"Tidak ada TAPI Jung! _Umma_ ingin memiliki menantu dan seorang cucu! Kau tahu sendirikan _Umma_ sudah tua! Mungkin sebentar lagi _Umma_ akan mati!"

"Kenapa tidak mati sekarang saja!"

_PLAK!_

"Awh.. _Appo_" Yunho mengernyit kesakitan ketika mendapat _jitakan mesra_ dari _Umma_nya.

Heechul tersenyum, dengan teramat sangat manis hingga Yunho merasa dirinya melihat jelmaan **Elizabeth Bathory** si wanita terkejam sepanjang masa yang-Oh, lupakan. "_Umma_ tidak mau tahu! Kau harus cepat menikah atau _Umma _akan memaksamu keluar dari agensimu! Titik!" Ucap Heechul menekankan kata _cepat_**. **Dan setelahnya dia berlalu begitu saja.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan duduk di hadapan ayahnya yang sedari tadi hanya fokus pada majalah bisnis yang dibacanya. Tanpa peduli jika anaknya membutuhkan pembelaan tadi.

"_Appa_.." Ujar Yunho memelas, mencoba peruntungannya pada sang ayah.

Jung Hangeng menoleh dan menatap Yunho lekat-lekat. "Kau tahukan kalau Heechulie itu _Umma_mu Yun?" Tanya Hangeng.

Yunho mengangguk bingung akan pertanyaan _Appa_nya yang dia rasa tidak nyambung, alih-alih mengabaikan dia malah menjawab, "N-ne?"

"Kau juga tahukan kalau _Umma_mu ketika sedang menginginkan sesuatu sulit untuk ditentang?"

"Ne"

"Jika sudah ditentang, _Umma_mu pasti akan marahkan?"

"Ne"

"Jika sudah marah-marah tenaga _Umma_mu bisa menyaingi tenaga **HULK** dan sulit untuk dikendalikan. Bukankah begitu Yun?"

"Ne"

"Nah.. Jika sudah seperti **HULK**, _Umma_mu akan kehilangan _mood_ untuk meberikan _appa jatah_. Benar?"

"Ne"

"Berarti kau setuju untuk menikah?"

"Ne..EH..AYAM! YA! TIDAK BISA BEGITU _APPA_!"

"Tentu bisa Yun. Hehehe." Cengir _Appa_ Jung.

Yunho merengut kesal, memperlihatkan urat-urat halus di dahinya. "Ya.. Kau baik sekali _Appa_, lebih mementingkan _jatah_ daripada nasib anaknya sendiri." Sindir Yunho.

Hangeng tersenyum. "_Appa_ bantu dengan do'a ne?" Tanyanya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Yunho mencibir dan beranjak dari duduknya. Dia ingin keluar rumah untuk _refreshing _sejenak. Rasanya kepala kecilnya tidak ada isinya selain _menikah_. Menikah, menikah, dan menikah.

"Hey, kau mau kemana Jung _awesome_?" Tanya Hangeng dengan panggilan _absurd_nya untuk Yunho.

"Mencari sumur! Aku ingin menghitung kutu(?) di rambut **Sadako**!" Ucapnya ketus.

**.**

**Jaejoong's Apartement 08.12 p.m**

Jejoong mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Mencoba menyesuiakan doe eyesnya dengan keadaan kamarnya. Gelap. Itulah yang dia dapatkan. Dia meraba meja nakas di samping kiri tempat tidurnya. Mencari ponsel.

08.12 p.m

Oh, pantas saja perutnya terus menggeram nyaring layaknya seekor kucing terluka. Ini sudah lewat waktunya untuk ia makan malam. Jaejoong duduk di pinggir ranjang. Menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan lalu mengucek matanya imut dan menguap. Khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Kruyuk~

Namja cantik itu merengut lucu kala perutnya kembali berbunyi nyaring. Dia kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dengan meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari tombol lampu dan.. _Walla_, apartemennya terang benderang sekarang. Jaejoong berjalan ke arah dapur, membuka kulkas, memilih bahan apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk memasak. Beruntung ketika perjalannya ke apartemen, ia sempat mampir ke supermarket sehingga tidak membuatnya repot untuk makan di luar. Sekitar dua puluh menit Jaejoong berkutat dengan masakan _Italianya, _ia berjalan ke ruang makan bersiap menikmati hidangannya. _Pasta Bolognese_ dan _Strawberry Panna_ sebagai _dessert_.

**.**

Jaejoong saat ini tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamunya, menikmati _wine_ sambil menonton _tv_, entah apa yang dia tonton wajahnya terlihat datar dan sering kali ia menguap bosan. Mungkin jika di rumah ketika dia sedang tidak mengerjakan rancangannya dan dilanda kebosanan *halah* Jaejoong pasti sudah mengerjai para pelayan termasuk _chef _dan _koki_ yang bekerja di rumahnya. Jaejoong ingat, dulu dia pernah membuat heboh satu dapur dengan mengerjai para _koki_ dan _chef _yang sedang memasak. Dia memberikan botol kecap yang isinya sudah ia campur dengan pasta gigi. Alhasil, ketika dituangkan warnanya berubah seperti adonan aspal panas. Sungguh jorok.

Ting! Tong!

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak kaget saat bel apartemennya berbunyi. Setelah membukakan pintu, ternyata itu petugas apartemen yang memberitahukan bahwa pukul 01.00 s/d 05.00 pagi, akan ada pemadaman listrik di Korea Selatan secara total dan _password_ apartemen Jaejoong yang masih standar, 1234 harus diganti demi keamanan. Jeajoong menanggapinya tak acuh, dia malah berbalik kembali ke sofa, mematikan _tv_, dan membawa _wine _yang tinggal setengah botol ke kamarnya.

**.**

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah duduk bersila di tengah ranjang dengan _laptop_ yang menyala di hadapannya. Dia sedang bermain _twitter_. Berbalas _mention_ dengan asisten sekaligus sahabatnya di Perancis. Di mulai dari percakapan tentang pekerjaan, masalah yang kini tengah dihadapinya hingga hal yang tidak penting seperti _aksi saling sindir antara Taylor Swift dan John Mayer._

"Lama sekali.." Cibir Jaejoong ketika _mention_nya tak kunjung dibalas.

Karena bosan, Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya mengambil _wine _yang ia simpan di atas meja nakas, matanya kembali menatap layar _monitor_. Belum dibalas. Sekali lagi Jaejoong mencibir. Jaejoong kemudian menuangkan _wine _ke dalam gelasnya, saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dia kaget dan menumpahkan _wine_nya ke celana yang ia kenakan dan sedikit mengenai _laptop_nya. Jaejoong menyimpan kembali _wine_ dan gelasnya ke atas meja nakas, membersihkan celana dan _laptop_nya yang terkena tumpahan lalu mengambil ponselnya yang tidak kunjung berhenti berdering.

"Halo.." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa melihat _ID_ si pemanggil.

"_**Hyung!"**_ Teriak suara melengking di seberang sana.

Jaejoong mejauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan melihat nama Kim Junsu tertera di layar. "Pelankan suaramu Su-ie. Kau mau membuatku tuli? Ada apa menelpon?"

"_**Hehehe.. tadi pagi aku mendapat e-mail dari Bummie-ajhumma, dia bilang kau ke Korea. Dia ingin aku sering-sering mengunjungimu. Kenapa tidak tinggal di rumahku saja hyung?"**_

_Umma sebenarnya niat mengungsikanku tidak sih? Aku kan sudah bilang jangan beritahu orang_ _lain,_ bantin Jaejoong merana.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Su-ie. Lagipula aku tidak ingin banyak orang tahu kalau aku disini. Bisakah kau rahasiakan aku Su-ie? Termasuk dari Minho-_ahjussi_ dan Taemin-_ahjumma_."

"_**Tentu hyung, Bummie-ahjumma juga bilang begitu di e-mail. Kau sedang apa hyung?"**_

"Duduk."

"_**YA! Hyung tidak niat sekali.. Tapi, kau ke Korea untuk apa hyung?"**_

"O-oh, i-itu.. Ada yang hal yang harus kukerjakan. Su-ie kalau kau tidak sibuk, berkunjunglah kemari, kau tahu kalau aku sering kesepian."

"_**Tentu saja hyung, lagipula kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kau tinggal dimana eoh?"**_

"Aku tinggal di apartemen _Gallera Foret_ di jalan _Junghwa-dong_ lantai 10 kamar 25."

"_**Wow hyung, bukankah itu apartemen paling mahal di Seoul?"**_

"Molla.. Aku tidak peduli Su."

"_**Hmm. Kalau begitu sudah dulu ne hyung, Chunnie sudah merengek karena ku abaikan terus hehe"**_

"YA! Kau menginap di tempat si jidat?" Bentak Jaejoong.

"_**Aku mendengarmu noona!"**_ Teriak suara lain di seberang sana.

"Panggil aku _HYUNG_ jidat lebar!" Balas Jaejoong tak kalah berteriak.

"_**Aku akan memanggilmu hyung asalkan wajahmu seperti TOP Big Bang dan kulitmu berwarna coklat layaknya Taecyeon 2 PM. Bye noona!"**_

"YA-"

Tut tut tut

"Ish.. Ingatkan aku untuk melemparnya ke jalanan agar terlindas mobil tronton(?)" Gumam Jaejoong sadis.

**.**

**Mirotic Club 00.15 a.m**

Tempat itu gelap, kecuali ketika lampu-lampu menyoroti lantai dansa yang di penuhi orang yang tengah menari dengan liar(?). Ketukan musik yang bertalu-talu di dalam dada dan menggetarkan paru-paru. Jung Yunho untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pemuda itu menuangkan minuman berakohol tinggi ke dalam gelasnya dan meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak. Mengabaikan lirikkan tertarik dan bisikkan dari para _yeoja_ dan _uke_ yang melintas di depan bilik yang ia tempati. Dengan keadaannya yang sudah _teler_, Yunho terus meracau tak jelas tentang, _menikah_, _berhenti_, _agensi_, dan _Lee Sooman_(?).

"Maaf, anda sudah terlalu mabuk." Seorang pelayan menghampiri Yunho, mengambil alih botol alkohol dan gelasnya ketika Yunho hendak menuangkannya, lagi. Pelayan itu menyembunyikannya di kolong meja sebagai _antisipasi_ jika Yunho akan minum lagi. Diliriknya ponsel Yunho yang tergeletak di atas meja, mengambilnya dan menekan _speed dial_. Tidak sopan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini demi keselamatan pelanggan juga kan?

**.**

"Wowowo.. Lambungmu itu lemah _hyung_, aku tidak suka kau seperti ini. Lebih baik kau menghancurkan sansak tinju yang ada di rumah jidat _hyung_!" Omel seorang namja kelebihan kalsium sesampainya ia di bilik tempat Yunho berada, di antarkan oleh seorang pelayan.

"Oh.. Manusia ikan.." Ucap Yunho ngelantur. Changmin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hey, bisakah kau membantuku membawa manusia merepotkan ini ke mobil?" Tanyanya pada seorang pelayan yang mengantarkannya tadi.

"Baik tuan."

**.**

Ketika di perjalanan menuju apartemen mereka Yunho terus saja meracau tak jelas, tertawa cekikikkan dan kadang menangis-_sinting mungkin_-Changmin yang tengah fokus pada jalanan di depannya melirik sekilas melihat keadaan Yunho yang begitu miris.

"_Hyung_, aku tahu kau sedang dilemma. _Umma_ menyuruhmu untuk menikah atau kau berhenti menjadi penyanyi. Tapi sayangnya agensi melarang artisnya untuk menikah.. Oh, berpacaran saja tidak diperbolehkan jugakan ya? Ck, yang jelas keduanya tidak menguntungkan." Changmin manggut-manggut sendiri bak pria hidung belang yang sedang menilai siapa yang lebih seksi antara _Hyorin_ dan _Dasom Sistar_.

"Tenaglah _hyung_, aku _manager_ sekaligus adikmu yang paling _awesome_ ini, pasti akan membantumu." Ucap Changmin bermonolog ria.

Changmin memakirkan mobilnya di tempat paling ujung dekat jalan keluar area parkir, agar memudahkannya jika akan pergi lagi. Dia lalu mematikan mesin dan membuka _seatbelt _milik Yunho dan miliknya. Baru saja hendak membuka pintu dan turun dari mobilnya, Changmin mengurungkan niatnya ketika merasakan ponsel miliknya bergetar.

'**BabyKyu Calling'**

"Eoh.. Untuk apa BabyKyu menelpon malam-malam begini?" Gumam Changmin heran, sambil menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang memang terasa gatal. Tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya menunggu lama, si pecinta makanan itupun langsung menjawabnya.

"Halo Bab-"

"_**Hiks.. Chwang. Cepat kemari! Hiks a-aku melihat iklan di tv, hiks kalau listrik akan padam jam 1 malam nanti. H-hiks.. A-ku takut Chwang! A-aku sendiri di rumah Umma dan Appa sedang**_ _**berada di Jepang.. H-hiks.. Hiks**_._**"**_ Ujar suara di seberang sana dengan sesegukkan.

"Aku akan segera kesana Baby! Kau tunggu aku! Jangan menangis ne. Tenangkan dirimu, tarik nafas dan hembuskan perlahan." Titahnya.

"_**H-hiks n-ne"**_

PIP

Dengan panik Changmin menyalakan mobilnya kembali, membuka pintu di samping _hyung_nya dan mendorong tubuh _hyung_nya tersebut agar turun dari mobilnya. Beruntung Yunho tidak sampai terjatuh, hanya terbungkuk-bungkuk untuk menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Tak ingatkah kau Min? Dengan janji yang akan membantu _hyung_mu itu? Dasar _PHP_.

"Mian _hyung_. Ini darurat. Kau besok boleh memukulku sesukamu." Dan dengan itu, Changmin memutar mobilnya meninggalkan area parkir apartemen dengan kecepatan penuh. Juga meninggalkan seorang Jung Yunho yang berjalan sempoyongan maju-mundur, ke kiri dan ke kanan tidak seimbang.

**.**

Ting!

Entah bisikkan darimana dan bagaimana caranya, Yunho berhasil masuk dan berjalan keluar dari lift.

PIP! Your password is incorrect!

Yunho mengerang frustasi, _password _yang dia masukkan selalu salah! Dengan kekesalan yang memuncak Yunho menekan digit nomor apa saja yang ia inginkan dan.. _Viola_, pintu apartemen miliknya terbuka. Dengan langkah tertatih alias berjalan layaknya agar-agar(?) ia memasuki kamarnya. Tapi ada yang aneh, sejak kapan kamarnya hanya berisi rak buku dan seperangkat(?) alat bermain game? Yunho geleng-geleng, rasanya ruangan-ruangan di apartemennya mempunyai pikiran sendiri, hingga luntang-lantung dengan bebas ke sana ke mari berpindah-pindah sesuka hati. Yunho memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang hingga punggungnya membentur pintu yang berhadapan dengan ruang game tadi. Dia merasa perutnya bereaksi dan kepalanya bertambah pening. Hingga akhirnya, Yunho muntah tepat di depan pintu. Setelah selesai dengan acara ber-_muntah_-ria, Yunho merasa di belakangnya ada ruangan lain. Dia bergegas masuk tapi-

_Blam!_

-listrik di apartemennya padam total. Yunho menyipitkan matanya, dia yakin kalau yang sedang dilihatnya adalah ranjang. Karena bedcovernya berwarna putih yang memancarkan sedikit cahaya dan bentuknya persegi. Dengan langkah yang masih tertatih dan mabuk, Yunho menaiki ranjang dan memeluk _guling_nya. Tak lama setelahnya **Beruang Endut** itupun memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

**.**

**Jaejoong's Apartement 06.37 a.m**

Jaejoong membuka kedua kelopak matanya, tatapannya menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamar, lalu berkedip beberapa kali menyesuaikan agar pengelihatannya kembali normal. Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa aneh. Ada beban di perutnya, serta udara yang berhembus hangat di lehernya. Diliriknya tubuhnya yang tengah dalam keadaan _topless_ dan melihat ada sepasang tangan melingkar nyaman di perutnya. Lalu namja cantik itu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan yang langsung di sambut oleh seorang namja berwajah kecil mirip _alien_ yang tertidur begitu damai dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan jangan lupakan bau alkohol dari mulutnya. Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu, mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Loading Please…

1

2

3

Sorry, kasetnya rusak…

1

2

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Duagh!_

_Brukk!_

"Awwh.. _Appo_.."

Jaejoong refleks menendang selangkangan namja itu hingga dia jatuh ke lantai. Matanya melotot menatap orang asing yang tengah meringis kesakitan memegangi **'Benda Pusakanya'** itu.

"YA! SIAPA KAU?!" teriak Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah pada orang asing bermata musang tersebut.

Namja itu terlonjak kaget, dia mendongak menatap Jaejoong. Sedetik kemudian, matanya membelalak dan mulutnya menganga. Bahkan di lupa **'Benda Pusakanya' **yang berdenyut-denyut sakit akibat tendangan orang yang di tatapnya tersebut. Bagaiman tidak? Di hadapannya kini tengah berdiri seorang namja bersurai _almond_ yang begitu cantik dan _cute_, pinggang namja itupun begitu ramping yang sa-ngat jarang dimiliki oleh namja lain, kulit mulus seputih susu dan hanya menggunakan _boxer_ hitam pendek ketat. Memperlihatkan kaki jejangnya dan oh, jangan lupakan dada yang lumayan berisi untuk ukuran seorang namja, yang seakan menjerit-jerit meminta Yunho agar menyentuhnya karna keadaan namja itu tengah _topless_.

"YA!" Teriak Jaejoong, suaranya naik satu oktaf.

"A-aku.." Ucap Yunho terbata matanya masih menatap Jaejoong _mupeng_. Hingga..

_Siiiiing~_

..Sesuatu dalam dirinya mulai bereaksi. "YA! Aku apa?! Cepat jelaskan kenapa kau berada di kamarku bodoh?!" Teriak Jaejoong. Lagi.

"A-aku.. Aku.."

Jaejoong merasakan amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, orang ini tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Jaejoong menatap arah pandang orang tersebut dan..

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi!"

Yunho melesat begitu saja, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menangis jejeritan di pojok kamarnya. Seperti korban pemerkosaan.

**.**

Keadaan di kamar ini begitu hening. Hanya terdengar suara isak tangis yang begitu memilukan. Selepas Yunho dari kamar mandi, dia menelpon Changmin dan Yoochun untuk meminta bantuan. Changmin yang kebetulan pagi itu akan berkencan dengan Kyuhyun langsung membatalkan niatnya. Pasangan kekasih itu kini tengah berada di apartemen kamar Jaejoong dengan Kyuhyun yang sibuk menenangkan Jaejoong yang menangis setelah sebelumnya, membantu memakaikan namja cantik itu pakaian. Yunho duduk di sofa dengan wajah yang tertunduk menatap lantai dan Changmin yang duduk di sisi ranjang. Yoochun masih berada di perjalanan. Tidak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan, hanya keheningan yang meyelimuti mereka.

Changmin berdeham, "Jadi.. Bisa kalian ceritakan bagaimana _kronologis_ kejadiannya?" Tanyanya.

"A-aku tidak tahu.. Aku mabuk dan salah memasuki apartemen, kupikir ini hanyalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan.." Jawab Yunho lirih.

Jaejoong mendelik, matanya menatap Yunho galak. "Ketidaksengajaan kau bilang?! Kau masuk ke apartemenku dan tidur dengan memelukku kau bilang ketidaksengajaan?!" Teriaknya.

"Sudahlah, dia kan hanya memelukmu. Tidak lebih" Changmin menimpali.

Jaejoong benar-benar kesal dan cukup tersinggung atas perkataan Changmin. Dia berdiri hendak memukul namja jangkung itu dengan selimut tebal yang ada di ranjangnya, tapi alangkah terkejutntya ia ketika menemukan sesuatu yang ada di atas sprainya. Changmin dan Kyuhyun melotot. Jaejoong jatuh terduduk dia lemas. Sedangkan Yunho, dia sama kagetnya dengan Jaejoong, tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya ternyata orang bejat(?).

Kyuhyun bergegas memeluk Jaejoong yang tengah histeris parah(?) dia cukup prihatin dengan nasib Jaejoong saat ini, menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada namja cantik itu. "Uljma ne, aku pastikan kalau Yunho-_hyung_ akan bertanggung jawab."

Tak berselang lama, Yoochun masuk ke apartemen Jaejoong di antarkan petugas apartemen dengan alasan bahwa ada kepentingan mendesak. Yoochun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika hanya keheningan yang menyambutnya di sertai suara isak tangis seseorang. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

Changmin mendongak, melirik Yoochun yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia mendesah berat, "Lihatlah hyung." Ujarnya dengan mengarahkan dagunya ke arah sprai.

Yoochun menghampiri ranjang, melihat adanya _noda merah_ di atas sprai putih tersebut, Yunho yang tampak begitu linglung dan seseorang yang tengah menangis dipelukan Kyuhyun. Ekspresi bingungnya berubah menjadi eksepresi pemahaman, seketika matanya membelalak lebar.

"_Hyung_ ka-" Ucapan Yoochun terpotong begitu saja, ketika seseorang yang berada dipelukan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya untuk menyeka air mata. Mata Yoochun membelalak semakin lebar dan mulutnya menganga sebesar lubang hitam(?).

"Waeyo jidat-_hyung_?" Bingung Changmin, saat melihat ekspresi Yoochun yang melihat Jaejoong seperti melihat _shinigami_.

"Yunho-_hyung_ kau akan mati." Ujarnya.

"Aku tahu, aku pasti akan di tendang keluar dari agensi Chun.. Karirku akan hancur." Ucap Yunho lirih dengan mata yang masih menatap lantai.

"Bukan yang itu _hyung_."

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya, dia menatap Yoochun bingung. "Lalu?"

"Dia.. Dia Kim Jaejoong, anaknya Kim Siwon dan Kim Kibum sekaligus sepupunya Junsu."

"MWO?!"

**.**

Selama hampir dua jam Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya dengan berendam di dalam _bathub_, membiarkan wangi _aromatherapy_ terserap di kulitnya dan menenangkan pikirannya. Dia menyangkutkan kaki di pinggiran _bathub_, menyandarkan kepala, memejamkan mata dan memikirkan masalah yang kini tengah menimpanya. Yunho, Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Yoochun sudah pulang. Yunho sudah berjanji akan bertanggung jawab. Besok dia akan berbicara dengan atasannya, lalu lusa nanti Yunho mengajak dirinya untuk menemui orangtuanya meminta restu. Setelahnya tinggal meminta restu dari kedua orangtuanya sendiri dengan kata lain, di akan kembali ke Perancis dan bertemu dengan neneknya yang cerewet. Jaejoong beranjak dengan malas-malasan ketika air _bathub_nya mendingin dan kulitnya yang berkerut-kerut. Dia memakai _bathrobe_nya dan keluar dari kamar mandi, ketika melewati ranjang dan melihat _noda merah_ itu, kekesalannya kembali memuncak. Ditariknya dengan kasar sprai tersebut beserta selimut tebalnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari pakaian paling atas tanpa dia lipat terlebih dahulu.

"Sial!" Umpatnya lirih.

**.**

**Esoknya.. SM Entertaiment 09.00 a.m**

Di ruangan ini suasana tampak begitu tegang, Yunho dan Changmin duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pria bertubuh tambun berbalut jas hitam. Kesan wibawa tampak terpancar dari wajahnya yang tidaklah muda lagi itu.

"Apa kau tahu Yunho-_ssi_ siapa itu Kim Jaejoong?" Tanyanya.

"Dia.. Dia anak dari Kim Siwon konglomerat pemilik _Hyundai Crop_. Mianhamnida.. _Songsangnim_.. S-saya sungguh mengecewakan dan saya juga menerima semua resikonya. Saya siap jika anda akan mengeluarkan saya dari agensi. Saya akan menikahinya untuk bertanggung jawab." Ujar Yunho lirih.

Lee Sooman tersenyum kecil hingga memperlihatkan ketampanannya(?). "Kalau yang itu aku sudah tahu." Katanya.

"Maksud anda?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kau tahu **Hero**Yunho-_ssi_? _Designer_ asal Korea yang menetap di Perancis? Dia begitu ternama." Yunho mengangguk. "Dia itu Kim Jaejoong Yunho-_ssi_ apa kau tidak melihat artikel-artikel tentang dirinya? Dia sama terkenalnya dengan dirimu. Kalian berdua tengah berada di puncak karir dan ya, kau dan Jaejoong sama-sama anak konglomerat. Lagipula aku tidak berniat mengeluarkan orang berbakat sepertimu Yunho-_ssi_." Ucapnya.

Mata Yunho dan Changmin sempat membulat sesaat, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong jika Yunho-_hyung_ masih berada di agensi?" Tanya Changmin, Yunho mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku mengizinkan Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah, asalkan harus di sembunyikan dari publik. Jika tidak, hal ini pasti akan menjadi skandal terbesar dunia hiburan." Jelasnya.

Yunho mengangguk, "Terimakasih _Songsangnim_."

**.**

**Yunho's Apartement 01.15 p.m**

"Pantas saja, ketika melihat wajahnya aku merasa begitu familiar, ternyata dia **Hero**. Dan yang lebih parah BabyKyu bahkan tidak mengenalinya, padahal dia tidak pernah absen memakai pakaian rancangan **Hero**." Celetuk Changmin dengan mulut yang penuh dengan snack kentang. Saat ini Yunho dan Changmin duduk di sofa ruang tamu mereka sambil menonton _tv_.

"Min, hari ini jadwalku apa?" Tanya Yunho.

"Nanti malam kau harus menghadiri pemutaran perdana sebuah film layar lebar _hyung_." Jawab Changmin.

"Besok?"

Changmin mengambil _notebook_ yang ada di atas meja dan membaca agenda untuk kegiatan Yunho. "Besok.. Kamis ya.. Kau ada pemotretan, syuting _CF_, dan menjadi bintang tamu di salah satu _variety show_ _hyung_." Terangnya.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas berat, "Kira-kira selesainya jam berapa?" Tanyanya.

"Mungkin sekitar jam tujuh malam, itu pun jika semuanya berjalan lancar. Memang ada apa _hyung_?"

"Kau lupa? Aku berjanji untuk membawa Jaejoong ke rumah _Appa_ dan _Umma_ besok."

Changmin melirik Yunho sekilas. "Kalau menurutku kau pulang saja besok _hyung_ dan menginap di rumah _Appa_ dan _Umma_, karna hari jumatnya kau _free_. Jadi kau bisa beristirahat disana _hyung_." Saran Changmin.

"Hhh.. Baiklah."

Tiba-tiba Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho dan menatap _hyung_nya lekat-lekat untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa?" Tanya Yunho ngeri ditatap seperti itu oleh _maknae_ keluarga Jung.

"_Hyung_, mulai sekarang kau jangan minum alkohol lagi." Kata Changmin dengan mimik wajah serius.

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Yunho tak kalah serius.

Changmin kembali mengunyah snacknya dan berujar, "Aku sedikit khawatir kau mabuk dan salah memasuki apartemen lagi. Aku kasihan nanti **Hero **akan menjadi istri tuamu _hyung_." Jelasnya, membuat Yunho memutar bola matanya malas.

**.**

Yunho saat ini tengah berdiri di depan pintu bernomor 25, apartemen Jaejoong. Tepat bersebelahan dengan apartemennya yang bernomor 26. Menyadari hal itu membuatnya mengingat hal yang sudah dilakukannya.

"_Idiot.._" Gumamnya pelan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sudah lima menit berlalu, Yunho tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Dia merasa sungkan untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong, dia takut jika namja cantik itu masih marah padanya dan menolak untuk bertemu dengannya. Yunho kemudian berbalik ke apartemennya lalu keluar dengan membawa sebuah _note_ kecil berbentuk gajah dan pulpen di tangannya. Dia menulis sesuatu di _note_ tersebut lalu menyobek dan menyelipkannya di kolong pintu apartemen Jaejoong.

Ting Tong!

Setelah membunyikan bel apartemen Jaejoong, secepat kilat Yunho berlari masuk ke apartemennya. Bersembunyi di balik pintu.

**.**

"Ne, aku mengerti _Umma_."

"…"

"Neeeee.. Aku baik-baik saja disini, sudah dulu _Umma_ tadi ada yang menekan bel kurasa ada tamu."

PIP

Jaejoong mematikan sambungan telponnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Membuka pintu dan mengernyit ketika tidak ada siapa pun di sana. "Aneh.." Gumam Jaejoong. Saat akan kembali menutup pintu, tak sengaja matanya melirik sesuatu di lantai, Jaejoong yang pada dasarnya _excited_ terhadap segala sesuatu berbentuk gajah langsung mengambilnya tanpa pikir panjang.

_**YH: Halo Jaejoong-ssi. Ini aku Yunho, bisakah kau membalas noteku? Aku menunggu di depan pintu apartemenmu. Jangan buka pintunya! Aku belum sanggup(?) berhadapan denganmu.**_

"Menyusahkan." Cibir Jaejoong saat membaca sobekkan _note_ tersebut, alih-alih mengabaikan Jaejoong malah ke dapur mengambil sebuah _note_ berbentuk persegi dengan aksen bunga-bunga kecil di pinggirannya dan sebuah pulpen. Jaejoong lalu duduk bersandar di balik pintu.

_**JJ: Ada apa?**_

Setelah Jaejoong menulisnya, lalu di selipkannya _note_ tersebut lewat celah pintu dan menunggu balasan dari Yunho.

Yunho yang sedari tadi menguping di apartemennya, sangat yakin jika ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Dia kemudian menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dan mengintip ke apartemen Jaejoong, dilihatnya ada secarik kertas berada di lantai. Dengan terburu-buru dia melangkah dan diambilnya kertas tersebut dan duduk bersila di depan apartemen Jaejoong. Yunho tidak peduli, _toh_ keadaan sedang sepi dan di lantai 10 ini hanya ada empat apartemen. Dua di antaranya sudah di ketahui adalah milik Yunho dan Jaejoong.

_**YH: Apa kau masih marah? Aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku Jaejoong-ssi.. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Ku harap kau tidak menangis lagi, maaf tadi malam aku menguping dan mendengarmu menangis. Sejujurnya aku ingin menenangkanmu, tapi di satu sisi aku takut kau marah dan tidak menerimaku. Mianhae..**_

Bahkan ketika menulisnya Yunho hampir menangis.

_**JJ: Aku hanya terkejut dan sedikit belum menerima keadaan. Sudahlah, jangan seperti itu. Kau sudah berkali-kali meminta maaf kemarin. Lagipula, bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk bertanggung jawab? Oh ya, gunakan bahasa informal Yunho-ah.**_

Yunho tersenyum kecil membacanya, Jaejoong sepertinya benar-benar sudah memaafkannya. Cepat-cepat ia balas _note_ tersebut dan di selipkannya ke celah pintu.

_**YH: Ne kau benar. Untuk apa menggunakan bahasa formal kepada calon istri sendiri ^^**_

Jaejoong merasakan pipinya memanas ketika dia membaca kata **'Calon Istri'** yang di tulis oleh Yunho. Entahlah, dia pun tidak mengerti.

_**JJ: Iish.. Kita bahkan belum terikat!**_

_**YH: Tapi aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab dan kita akan terikat Jae :p**_

_**JJ: Terserahmu sajalah!**_

_**YH: Jae..**_

_**JJ: Apa?**_

_**YH: Jae..**_

_**JJ: Apa?!**_

_**YH: Jae..**_

_**JJ: APA?!**_

_**YH: Hehe, besok aku akan menjemputmu sekitar jam delapan malam atau lebih kau tunggu ne. Kemungkinan besar kita akan menginap di rumah orangtuaku.**_

_**JJ: Nde aku mengerti.**_

_**YH: Kka.. Segeralah kemasi barang-barangmu calon istriku :p oh ya, jangan menangis lagi ne. Aku tidak mau calon istriku akan terlihat seperti hantu.**_

Yunho menyisipkan _note_ tersebut dan langsung melesat ke apartemennya. Setelahnya dapat dia dengar teriakkan kesal dari Jaejoong di apartemen namja cantik itu.

"Calon istriku yang lucu." Kikik Yunho.

**.**

**Jung's Mansion 09.47 p.m**

Jaejoong menatap bangunan yang membentang di hadapannya. Bangunan yang tak kalah megah dengan mansion keluarganya. Bertengger di atas bukit berumput dengan dua sayap besar mengapit pintu masuk utamanya. Tanaman merambat manjalari bagian depan dinding, dan banyak bunga bermekaran di halaman, begitu indah. Jaejoong bahkan sangsi menyebutnya sebagai mansion, dia lebih ingin menyebutnya seperti kastel dalam dongeng-dongeng yang ada di _Disney channel_ bedanya hanya tampak lebih modern. Mobil Yunho melewati sebuah kolam besar yang terdapat angsa-angsa yang tengah berenang disana. Dia kemudian menghentikan mobilnya tepat di halaman dekat pintu masuk.

"Kau gugup Jae?" Tanya Yunho, mereka masih berada di dalam mobil.

Jaejoong menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya berat. Dia mengangguk, "Ini pertama kalinya untukku."

"Tentu saja pertama kali, kalau kedua kalinya berarti kau sudah pernah menikah dan pernah menjadi janda." Kata Yunho santai.

_PLAK!_

"Awh.. _Appo_.. Kenapa kau menjitakku Jae?!" Protes Yunho dengan memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya.

"Mati saja kau!" Kata Jaejoong galak.

Yunho mendengus, "Kalau aku mati siapa yang akan menikahimu?! Lagipula, kau akan menjadi janda sebelum waktunya(?)"

_PLAK!_

"Awh.. Kenapa menjitakku lagi Boo?!" Kesal Yunho setengah berteriak.

Jaejoong mengernyit. "Boo?" Ulangnya.

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya, " Panggilan sayang untuk calon istriku." Ujarnya polos.

_Blush!_

Beruntung saat ini hari sudah malam dan keadaan dalam mobil tidak terlalu terang, sehingga pipi Jaejoong yang memerah tidak terlihat oleh Yunho. Jaejoong menelan ludah gugup, lidahnya terasa kelu dan jantungnya berdegup kencang dengan irama yang tidak beraturan. "Se-sebaiknya.. K-kita masuk saja, a-aku takut orangtuamu terlau lama menunggu Y-yun."

"Baiklah ayo."

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu mansion, pintu itu kemudian terbuka seolah-olah ada seseorang yang menantikan kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda." Seorang pria tua bertubuh tinggi kurus yang sepertinya kepala pelayan membuka pintu dan menyapa mereka dengan membungkuk pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho balas mengangguk sekilas, sedangkan Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya canggung.

"Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu." Ujarnya dan mengisyaratkan agar Yunho dan Jaejoong mengikutinya.

**.**

Ketiganya memasuki sebuah ruangan, ada seorang namja cantik yang Jaejoong yakini adalah ibu Yunho dan seorang namja berpostur tubuh tinggi tegap yang begitu tampan. Keduanya menghentikan perbincangan mereka ketika melihat kedatangan orang yang di tunggu-tunggu. Jung Heechul berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong, dia menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat dan tidak berkedip sama sekali. Jaejoong menelan ludah takut.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Heechul sebelum memeluk Jaejoong erat-erat. "Aku tidak menyangka ada orang seimut ini!" Lanjutnya. Jaejoong cengo. Dia pikir ibu Yunho akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya. Tapi pikirannya salah! Bahkan sekarang Heechul melompat-lompat dengan masih memeluknya.

Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya, "Heenim, jangan membuat malu keluarga kita dengan sifat _pedofil_mu. Ck"

"Hah?" Jaejoong semakin cengo. "Ish _Umma_, berhenti memeluk Jaejoong dia bisa pingsan karna menghirup aroma bedakmu yang tajam!" Lerai Yunho yang merasa risih karena Heechul begitu erat memeluk Jaejoong.

Heechul mendelik, "Salahmu sendiri! Kenapa baru membawa menantuku setelah aku memaksamu keluar agensi!" Dengusnya.

Yunho memutar bola matanya malas. "_Umma_ saja yang terlalu terburu-buru." Ujarnya. Heechul yang akan membalas perkataan anaknya dia urungkan, karena suaminya menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Mereka berempat kemudian duduk di sofa, Jaejoong dengan Yunho duduk bersebelahan dan Heechul dengan Hangeng yang ada di seberang mereka. Diruangan tersebut ada empat orang pelayan, mereka semua mengenakan gaun hitam polos selutut dengan renda putih di depannya dan rambut mereka di sanggul rendah di belakang leher. Ke empatnya berdiri diam di depan dinding menunggu perintah dari sang majikan. Hangeng mengangkat tangannya lalu menggerakan pergelangan tangannya, seketika ke empat pelayan tersebut langsung bereaksi, mendatangi tempat YunJae dan HanChul duduk dengan mendorong troli yang penuh dengan kudapan.

Yunho sudah bilang sebelumnya pada Heechul dan Hangeng jika dia sudah berpacaran dengan Jaejoong selama tiga tahun, mereka pertama kali bertemu pada acara _fashion show_ yang di adakan di Paris, lalu keduanya saling jatuh cinta. Karena status Yuho yang seorang selebritis, alhasil mereka menyembunyikan hubungannya dari siapapun. Dan tentu saja itu semua adalah cerita karangan Yunho, bukan cerita yang sebenarnya. Jaejoong lumayan di untungkan dalam hal ini karena dia tidak perlu repot-repot mengarang cerita kepada orangtua Yunho.

**.**

Pagi harinya, setelah sarapan usai, Heechul menyuruh Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk berkuda. Agar Jaejoong tak mati kebosanan berada di dalam mansion. Yunho menunggangi kuda jantan berwarna abu-abu sedangkan Jaejoong menunggangi kuda betina berwarna putih. Kuda mereka berjalan begitu santai. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejoong yang mencengkram tali kekangnya begitu kuat seolah dia siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang berada di samping kirinya sekilas. "Sangat baik!" Jawabnya ketus.

Yunho memonyongkan bibirnya, "Kau marah? Karna aku mengiyakan perintah _Umma _untuk berkuda?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak!"

"Apa kau takut?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu kenapa kau mencengkram tali kekangnya begitu kuat?"

Jaejoong sontak melonggarkan cengkramannya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya, tanda jika dia tengah kesal. Yunho tersenyum melihatnya. "Bagaimana?"

Jaejoong mengernyit, "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Orangtuaku, apa kau menyukai mereka?" Tanya Yunho.

"Mereka baik" Jeda sesaat. "Orangtuamu begitu ceria dan penuh semangat. Apalagi ibumu." Jaejoong tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

Yunho terpana sesaat mendengar tawa jernih Jaejoong, tapi sedetik kemudian dia mendengus, "Itu karna _Umma _memang selalu menginginkan orang yang sepertimu, berwajah imut dan cantik, memiliki mata yang besar dan indah, bibir cherry merah menggoda, hidung bangir, kulit putih mulus, bertubuh kecil(?), karir yang bagus dan pintar memasak." Entah sadar atau tidak Yunho malah memuji Jaejoong dan hal itu membuat pipi namja cantik itu sedikit menghangat. "Aku masih ingat saat pagi tadi kau berniat membantu _Umma_ memasak dan hal itu membuatnya berteriak-teriak seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa, padahal sudah ada _chef_ dan _koki_ di dapur. Ah ya, _Umma _kan juga tidak bisa memasak." Lanjutnya.

"Kau mengenaskan, dia hanya terlalu senang dan ingin membuatku terkesan Yun." Ujar Jaejoong datar.

Yunho mencibir, salah satu sudut bibir sempurnanya terangkat, "Dan hal itu membunuhnya."

**.**

Cuaca begitu cerah hari ini, langit biru dan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Terdapat banyak burung di sini, bahkan bertengger di cabang pohon dan pagar yang mengelilingi mansion keluarga Jung. Mereka berkuda ke hutan dan keteduhan pepohonan di sana membuat udara semakin sejuk. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bersuara.

"Yun." Jaejoong memecahkan keheningan.

"Ya?" Sahut Yunho dengan pandangan yang masih lurus kedepan.

"Apa.. Kuda-kuda ini tidak memiliki nama?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

Yunho memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan mata tajamnya, "Tidak." Jaejoong merengut. "Tapi kalau kau ingin memberi mereka nama, lakukan saja." Lanjutnya santai.

"Memang boleh?" Tanya Jaejoong memastikan. Bola matanya berbinar seperti bola mata anak kucing yang sibuk bermain dengan gulungan benang wol.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu yang putih ini namanya **Patricia** dan yang abu-abu itu namanya **Patrick**." Ujar Jaejoong mimik wajahnya begitu ceria.

Yunho yang berada di samping kiri Jaejoong melepaskan salah satu tali kekang kudanya lalu mengusap tengkuknya canggung. "Eeer.. Jae, kenapa namanya terdengar begitu.. Uhm.. Aneh." Ucap Yunho tampak ragu, takut jika Jaejoong akan tersinggung.

"Eungh? Benarkah Yun? Padahal aku mengambil nama ini dari salah satu episode kartun **Spongebob** loh.."

**.**

**Tebeseh!**

**.**

* * *

kritik dan saran?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Perfect YunJae

Disclaimer : Themselves

Pair : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong

Rating : M –untuk bahasa dan adegan tak senonoh-

Genre : AU, Romace, Drama, Humor(?)

Warning : OOC, no EyD, BL, M-Preg, RPF, NC-17, no Bashing no Flame, Gagal untuk sebuah fic berkelas

**Perfect YunJae**

**.**

**A Fanfiction By yunnielicious**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**Jaejoong's Apartement 05.22 a.m**

Seminggu setelah kunjungan Jaejoong ke rumah keluarga _Jung_, kedekatan antara keduanya semakin baik. Begitupula kedekatan antara Jaejoong dengan Changmin. Bahkan saat ini Yunho dan Changmin menginap di apartemen Jaejoong. Kakak beradik itu tertidur di atas permadani bermotif ceria setelah semalaman suntuk berduel game di ruang santainya.

Jaejoong baru saja selesai mandi, dia menyibak gorden kamarnya. Masih terlalu pagi. Matahari pun masih belum memancarkan sinarnya. Jaejoong berjalan keluar kamar menuju tempat _Jung Brothers_ berada, dia tersenyum kecil melihat keduanya tertidur dalam posisi berhadapan dan saling berpelukkan. Mereka terlihat seperti ayah dan anak daripada _Hyung_ dan _Namdongsaeng_. Jaejoong kembali memasuki kamar dan mengambil ponselnya di meja nakas, lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke tempat Yunho dan Changmin. Berjongkok dan..

_CEKLEK!_

_CEKLEK!_

_CEKLEK!_

Jaejoong memotret keduanya. Dia terkikik sendiri ketika melihat Yunho yang tertidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan Changmin yang terus bergumam _'Ayam..Nyam..Nyam..Nyam.._ _Ayam..Nyam..Nyam..Nyam.. Ayam..Nyam..Nyam..Nyam..'_ Begitu seterusnya. Kegiatan memotretnya terhenti, kemudian dia menatap Yunho lekat-lekat. Wajahnya begitu tampan, rambut hitamnya acak-acakkan, bulu mata yang lentik, hidung mancung dan bibir hati yang begitu seksi dengan adanya _mole_ di sebelah kiri atas. Oh, jangan lupakan kulit kecoklatannya yang membuatnya tampak begitu _manly_.

_GLEK!_

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup, ia menggaruk pipi kirinya dan terus menatap Yunho. _Kenapa Yunho tampan ya? Perasaan kemarin-kemarin wajahnya tidak begini_, batin Jaejoong heran.

Entah sadar atau tidak, jari lentiknya terulur dan menekan-nekan pipi Yunho dengan telunjuknya. Jaejoong terus saja melakukan tindakan bodoh tersebut hingga tidak sadar kelopak mata Yunho perlahan terbuka dan memperlihatkan iris kecoklatannya. Dia melirik Jaejoong yang masih asyik menekan-nekan pipinya. "Kau sedang apa Boo?" Tanya Yunho, suaranya terdengar agak serak.

"Eungh?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang telah terbangun. Terbangun?! TERBANGUN?! "GYAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Jaejoong kaget dan tubuhnya terjengkang ke belakang, cepat-cepat dia berdiri dan berlari keluar. "Memalukan! Memalukan! Memalukan!" runtuknya. Ia benar-benar ingin menelan bola bowling sekarang, MALU!

Yunho terduduk, matanya menatap ke arah pintu. "Yang tadi itu bukankah Jaejoong? Apa dia sedang diare(?) ya? Gerakannya cepat sekali.." Gumam Yunho ngelantur dan kembali berbaring ke posisi semula.

'_Ayam..Nyam..Nyam..Nyam.. Ayam..Nyam..Nyam..Nyam..'_

**.**

Jaejoong tengah memasak sarapan di dapur. Dia memakai apron berwarna _soft pink_ dengan motif ratusan beruang kecil. Sedari tadi dia mempoutkan bibirnya dan wajahnya pun terlihat suram. Insiden memalukan yang barusan terjadi terus berputar di kepalanya bagaikan kaset rusak. _Bagaimana jika nanti Yunho bertanya? Aku harus jawab apaaaaaaaaaa?_ Batin Jaejoong _galau_.

"Jae.." Panggil Yunho pada Jaejoong dari ambang pintu. Memang dasar jodoh sedang dipikirkan pun langsung muncul, _ck_.

"Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa menatap Yunho. Dia lebih memilih fokus pada daging yang ditumisnya.

"Apa malam ini kau ada waktu?" Tanya Yunho sedikit sungkan.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan mengerutkan hidung bangirnya, "Kurasa.. Ya, memang kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya, pipinya memerah sekilas. "Aku.. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam." Ujarnya dengan suara pelan tapi Jaejoong masih dapat mendengarnya.

Jaejoong terdiam dan memiringkan kepalanya, mengamati Yunho seperti seekor kucing yang berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. "Makan malam?" Tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"N-ne, jam tujuh malam. Ish.. Sudahlah aku mau ke apartemenku dan mandi!" Kata Yunho gugup. Dilangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju pintu apartemen.

"Jangan lupa kembali dan sarapan Yun!" Teriak Jaejoong.

**.**

Lima belas menit kemudian, Yunho telah selesai dengan acara-_mari membersihkan diri_- dia memakai kaos abu-abu dan celana jeans selutut, rambutnya masih tampak sedikit basah. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap terlihat keren dan tampan. Ditatapnya Jaejong yang tengah menata masakannya di atas piring lalu membawanya ke meja makan. Oh ya, Jaejoong sudah member tahu _password_ apartemennya_–yang sudah diganti-_pada Yunho, jadi jangan heran jika namja bermata musang itu bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya.

"Jae.." Panggil Yunho

"Oh, Yun. Cepatlah duduk! Kita sarapan." Titah Jaejoong. Tanpa banyak bicara Yunho langsung menurutinya dan duduk manis di salah satu kursi. Jaejoong kembali ke dapur, melepaskan apronnya dan membawa semangkuk besar _Sup Galbi_ ke meja makan. Sedari tadi mata tajam Yunho terus saja memperhatikan gerak-gerik namja cantik itu. Entahlah.. Sepertinya sekarang ia punya kebiasaan baru.

"Oi.. _Wazzuup!_ _Wazzuup!_ Apa kalian masih hiduuuuuuuuuupp?!" Sapa Changmin autis hingga mengagetkan Yunho dari lamunannya, "Sapalah orang lain dengan cara yang lebih normal Min!" Serunya dongkol.

"Whoaaaaah! Sarapan~!" Ujar Changmin riang tanpa menggubris protesan(?) dari _hyung_nya. Secepat kilat dia duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Yunho, mengambil sumpit dan mangkuk kecil yang telah berisi nasi lalu mencomot daging tumis.

Jaejoong melotot, "YA! Kau Jorok~! Mandi dulu Minnie baru sarapan!" Kata Jaejoong galak.

Changmin mengkeret takut, ditatapnya Jaejoong dengan tatapan ter-_melas_-nya. "_Hyung yeoppo_.." Ujarnya mendayu-dayu. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mandi.. Tapi aku takut selendangku nanti dicuri.." Lanjutnya.

"Hah?" Cengo Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yunho membeku di tempatnya, wajahnya membiru dan ada sesuatu yang bergolak begitu hebat di perutnya. Keadaan hening seketika. Bahkan jangkrik pun enggan untuk berderik.

**.**

**06.45 p.m**

Malamnya seperti yang Yunho katakan, malam ini mereka akan pergi _dinner_. Bahkan saking semangatnya Yunho sudah _stanby_ di dalam mobilnya di depan gedung apartemen menunggu Jaejoong, lebih awal daripada waktu yang dijanjikan. Entah, Yunho merasa Jaejoong adalah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuknya. Dia tidak ingin membuat namja cantik itu kecewa. Semenjak kejadian **'itu'** Jaejoong terus-terusan sedih dan menangis, Yunho ingin membahagiakan Jaejoong. Membuatnya selalu tersenyum dan melindunginya. Karena Jaejoonglah ia bisa melanjutkan cita-citanya sebagai penyanyi. Ya, karena namja cantik itu.

Tok! Tok!

Yunho terkesiap, dia menoleh dan melihat Jaejoong yang berdiri di samping mobilnya. Dia kemudian membuka pintu mobil dari dalam.

"Masuklah!"

**.**

"Yun kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong ketika keduanya dalam perjalanan yang entah kemana. Memang benar, setelah makan malam, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong ke suatu tempat. Bukannya pulang ke apartemen. Yunho hanya melirik Jaejoong sekilas dan tersenyum lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan yang ada di depannya membuat Jaejoong merengut kesal.

"YA! Bisakah kau memberikan jawaban yang lebih jelas?! Aku ingin tidur! Bukankah besok kita akan ke Perancis?!" Kata Jaejoong galak.

"Ck. Kau cukup diam saja, aku janji tidak akan lama." Ucap Yunho santai.

Jaejoong mendengus, lalu membuang muka dan memandang jalanan yang mereka lewati. Dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Yunho sekarang.

**.**

"Sampai!" Teriak Yunho dengan cengiran bocahnya.

Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya menatap Yunho, "Kau membawaku ke hutan?" Tanyanya, memandang sekeliling tempatnya dan Yunho berdiri sekarang. Gelap dan banyak pepohonan besar, Jaejoong merasakan ada aura yang tidak enak di sekitarnya.

"Bukan. Kita akan ke bukit, tapi harus melewati hutan dulu." Ujar Yunho. Dia mengobrak-abrik bagasi mobilnya mencari sesuatu entah apa itu.

"Heh? Untuk apa ke bukit malam-malam begini? Kau pasti ingin melakukan sesuatu padaku ya kan?!" Kata Jaejoong panik dia menatap Yunho waspada. Pasalnya saat ini pikiran Jaejoong di penuhi oleh hal-hal buruk yang akan dilakukan Yunho terhadapnya. Bisa saja kan? Yunho menganggap dirinya sebagai pengganggu, karena kejadian **'itu'** pasti Yunho ingin melenyapkan dirinya! Setelah sebelumnya tubuh mulus miliknya dipotong-potong menjadi sepuluh bagian lalu dimasukkan ke dalam kardus seperti yang ada di film-film _Thriller_.

"ANDWAEEEEE!" Teriak Jaejoong.

Yunho terlonjak kaget, "Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak Jae?" Tanya Yunho. Dia menyorotkan senter yang diambilnya dari bagasi tadi ke arah Jaejoong. Yunho mengernyit. "Hey, kau kenapa?" Tanyanya ketika dilihatnya tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar seperti.. _Ketakutan?_

"Jae.." Panggil Yunho dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaejoong, tetapi namja cantik itu malah melangkahkan kakinya mundur.

"Jae.." Panggil Yunho lagi.

"Jangan mendekat!" Teriak Jaejoong panik. Tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sebagai perlindungan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?!" Tanya Yunho bingung

"Ya! Kubilang jangan mendekat!" Teriak Jaejoong semakin panik pada Yunho yang terus mendekatinya.

"Jae jangan mundur terus nanti kau ja-

_BRUK!_

tuh."

"Awh.. A_ppo_.." Ringis Jaejoong kesakitan, dia memegangi bokongnya yang sakit karena mencium tanah.

"Ck, baru saja kubilang." Yunho berdecak kesal, dia berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. Membantu namja cantik itu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bokong rata namja cantik tersebut, bermaksud membersihkan celananya dari tanah. Bukan _modus_ loh.

"Nah. Sudah selesai! Ayo!" Ajak Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya agar digandeng oleh Jaejoong sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi senter.

Seakan tersadar, Jaejoong langsung menepis tangan Yunho lalu menjauh dari namja _manly _tersebut. "Tidak mau! Jika aku ikut ke bukit denganmu, kau pasti akan membunuhku ya kan?! Karna kejadian **'itu'** kau pasti menganggapku sebagai pengganggu yang akan menghancurkan karirmu!" Teriak Jaejoong, jari telunjuknya menunjuk tepat ke arah wajah Yunho.

"Hah?" Yunho cengo. Dia memandang Jaejoong aneh seakan berkata _–apa-roh-di-dalam-tubuhmu-tertukar-dengan-roh-di-d alam-tubuh-Changmin?-_ Sedetik kemudian Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kencang, tersadar akan pemikiran bodohnya. "Ck, aku tidak sedangkal itu Boo. Lagipula yang mengetahui kajadian **'itu'** ada Yoochun, Kyuhyun, Changmin bahkan Lee Sooman. Jika kau mati terbunuh, aku pasti akan langsung menjadi tersangka utama." Jelasnya yang tanpa sadar memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan sayangnya lagi.

"Eh, iya juga ya." Ujar Jaejoong _babo_. Matanya memandang Yunho penuh kekaguman. Seakan-akan dirinya melihat kembaran **Sherlock Holmes**.

Yunho memutar bola matanya malas, "Lain kali jangan menonton film yang berbau(?) _Horror_, _Thriller_, _Sunpense_ beserta kawan-kawannya(?) lagi Jae."

**.**

Sesampainya di bukit Yunho langsung berbaring di atas hamparan rumput dan menatap bintang-bintang. Dari sini, bintang dapat terlihat jelas daripada di lihat dari kota. Jumlahnya ribuan, berkelap-kelip di langit begitu indahnya. Bulan pun bersinar begitu terang hingga memunculkan bayangan. Yunho mematikan senternya, merasa tidak perlu digunakan lagi. Dia kemudian menyilangkan lengannya di bawah kepala sebagai bantalan tidurnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana? Berbaringlah di sampingku." Kata Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu.

Kedua tangan Yunho bergerak ke sisi tubuhnya dan menyentuh rerumputan. "Tidak apa, rumput di sini bersih." Kata Yunho.

Jaejoong menjalankan saran Yunho, lalu berbaring di sampingnya. Bahu keduanya bersentuhan.

_DEG_

_Jantungku.. Kenapa?_ Batin Jaejoong.

"Jae." Panggil Yunho, lalu jemari kanan Yunho menyentuh jemari kiri Jaejoong, menggenggamnya dan membawanya ke atas perut _six-pack_nya.

"N-ne." Ucap Jaejoong gugup. Dia merasa aneh sendiri dengan nada suaranya, padahal biasanya jika berbicara dengan Yunho nada bicaranya tidak seperti itu, malah cenderung ketus, galak, datar dan berbagai macam warna lainnya(?).

Yunho membelai jemari Jaejoong dengan ibu jemarinya, membuat jantung namja cantik itu semakin terpompa lebih cepat. "Bukankah sangat indah?" Tanya Yunho yang lebih pantas di sebut parnyataan daripada pertanyaan, dengan mata musangnya yang tetap memandang ke langit.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. "N-ne."

"Lihatlah." Kata Yunho, tangannya menunjuk rasi bintang yang berbentuk sperti huruf _V_. Jaejoong melihat arah yang ditunjuk jemari kiri Yunho. "Itu rasi bintang **Andromeda.** Dari mitologi Yunani, Ibu **Andromeda** adalah **Ratu Cassiopeia **mengatakan bahwa dia lebih cantik dari **Bidadari laut**. **Bidadari laut** tidak menerima hal tersebut dan mengadukannya kepada **God of Sea, Poseidon**. **Poseidon** pun murka dan mengirim monster untuk menghancurkan negara **Ratu** **Cassiopeia**. Untuk menyelamatkan negara dan rakyat mereka, **Ratu Cassiopeia** dan suaminya **Raja Cepheus** harus rela mengorbankan anaknya. **Andromeda** yang pada dasarnya sangat patuh pada kedua orangtuanya, dia pun menyerahkan dirinya lalu dirantai di sebuah karang. Ketika monster tersebut hampir menggigitnya, **Perseus** menyelamatkannya." Jelas Yunho.

"Ne, aku mengerti." Kata Jaejoong. Suaranya setengah berbisik, dia benar-benar tidak ingin menghancurkan momen ini.

Kesunyian menyelimuti keduanya, Jaejoong memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Yunho di jemari tangannya. Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong "Jae." Panggil Yunho lagi. Jemarinya berhenti bergerak dan hanya menggenggam jemari tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka matanya, menolehkan kepalanya kepada Yunho. Hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Untuk beberapa saat Jaejoong menahan napasnya. "Ne?" Jawabnya.

Yunho menatap tepat ke arah doe eyes Jaejoong, dilihatnya pantulan dirinya di mata jernih tersebut. "Menikahlah denganku." Ujarnya tegas.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung. "Bukannya kau memang akan bertanggung jawab dengan menikahiku?" Tanyanya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tambah bingung, "Iya juga ya?" Ucapnya oon. "Kalau begitu kau pakailah ini." Lanjutnya dengan mengambil sebuah kotak cincin dari saku jeansnya lalu mengambil cincin tersebut dan menyematkannya di jari manis Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangannya. "He? Kau kan belum meminta restu _Appa_ku Yun." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali memandang langit, rambutnya sedikit berantakan akibat terlalu banyak bergerak. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai. "Aku yakin _Appa_mu pasti akan merestui." Ujarnya

Jaejoong mencibir, "Kau terlalu percaya diri." Katanya ketus.

"Tentu saja! Aku kemarin ke peramal. Dia bilang hubungan kita akan mulus, tapi ada kesalahpahaman antara kita berdua Jae." Ujar Yunho menggebu-gebu.

Jaejoong bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya, matanya menatap Yunho iritasi. "Kau percaya hal seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya, "Memang kenapa?" Tanyanya balik.

"Tidak!" Jawab Jaejoong singkat dan membuang muka.

"Tapi Jae, kenapa waktu kejadian **'itu'** aku tidaklah merasa melakukan apa pun ya?" Ucap Yunho dengan suara yang dikecilkan dan tampak ragu.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ah, ani."

**.**

**.**

**Incheon Airpot 09.00 a.m**

Jaejoong dan Yunho saat ini tengah menunggu keberangkatan mereka di bandara diantarkan oleh YooSu dan ChangKyu. Jaejoong juga sudah memberitahukan perihal hubungannya dengan Yunho kepada Junsu, tentu saja menggunakan alasan yang sama yang Yunho pakai untuk meminta restu kepada Tuan dan Nyonya _Jung_. Yunho saat ini mengenakan kaos putih bermotif dua garis bergelombang pada bagian depannya dilengkapi dengan _blazer _hitam, sebagai bawahan ia memakai jeans hitam pula dan sepatu berwarna senada dengan kaos yang dikenakannya. Oh, jangan lupakan atribut penyamaran yang biasa digunakan oleh seorang idol, topi, kacamata hitam dan masker pun Yunho kenakan saat ini. Berbeda dengan Yunho, Jaejoong saat ini mengenakan _switear_ tebal berwarna abu-abu dan jeans coklat tua dilengkapi syal berwarna orange tua pula yang menutupi hidung dan bibir cherrynya. Dia tampak tidak peduli dengan penyamaran seperti yang Yunho kenakan, _toh_ dia kan bukan idol walaupun sama terkenalnya seperti Yunho.

"_Hyung_ nanti sampaikan salamku pada _Ahjumma_ dan _Ahjussi _ne." Ucap Junsu pada Jaejoong yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau ikut Su." Kata Jaejoong menyarankan.

Junsu tersenyum _geje_, "Ani, aku malas bertemu nenek sihir." Ujarnya tanpa dosa.

Yoochun yang berada di sebelah Junsu, mencubit pipi chubby kekasihnya pelan. "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Baby. Bagaimana jika anak kita memiliki sifat dan wajah seperti nenekmu?" Ucap Yoochun.

Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong melotot, Changmin dan Yunho memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau hamil _duckbutt_?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

Junsu menatap Kyuhyun datar, "Kau jangan dengarkan omongannya, itu tidak benar." Ucap Junsu menyangkal "Lagipula aku ini _seme_(?)." Lanjutnya.

Semua orang yang ada di sana cengo termasuk Yunho dan Changmin yang sedari tadi tak acuh. Mereka memandang Junsu seakan berkata _kau?!-seorang-seme?!-dengan-butt-yang-seperti-itu? !_

"Apa?" Tanya Junsu heran karna keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi hening. "_Duckbutt-hyung_ apa kenaikan BBM(?) membuatmu frustasi? Harga cabai di rumahmu sekarang berapa?" Tanya Changmin ngawur. Yang ditanya malah memandang Changmin cengo.

"BabyKyu sebenarnya kita sedang membicarakan apa sih?" Tanya Changmin melirik Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya.

"Molla~" Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong dan Yunho kini berada dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Keluarga _Kim_ di kota _Strasbourg_. Kota yang terletak di Prancis Timur berbatasan dengan Jerman. Namja cantik itu memandangi jalanan yang dilewatinya sedangkan Yunho kini tengah tertidur, kepalanya bersandar pada bahu kanan Jaejoong. Memang, perjalanan dari Seoul-Prancis-Strasbourg tidaklah sebentar! Butuh waktu seharian penuh untuk sampai ke kota yang merupakan situs warisan dunia _UNESCO _tersebut. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dia begitu lelah karena dari Korea ia terus terjaga sampai saat ini. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang sudah terlelap sejak dua jam lalu.

Satu jam kemudian..

"Maaf, kita sudah sampai Tuan." Ucap sopir taksi yang mengantarkan Yunho dan Jaejoong menuju kediaman Keluarga _Kim_. "Tuan." Ucapnya lagi dengan sedikit menguncangkan bahu Jaejoong.

"Eungh.." Lenguh Jaejoong, matanya mengerjap dan memandang sekitarnya. "Sudah sampai?" Tanyanya.

Sopir taksi itu mengangguk. Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pipi Yunho yang tengah bersandar di bahunya, "Yun sudah sampai." Ujarnya.

Yunho mengerjapkan mata musangnya. "Ne.." balasnya lalu keduanya keluar dan membawa barang-barang mereka dibantu sopir taksi tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**Kim's Mansion 01.45 a.m**

Kediaman keluarga _Kim_ tampak begitu megah dan terang. Mansion yang memiliki tingkat tiga dengan jendela-jendela besar disetiap ruangannya. Disetiap pintu dan jendela akan terlihat ukiran-ukiran yang tampak begitu menawan. Di depan mansion terdapat taman luas yang di penuhi oleh bunga-bunga musim semi yang tengah bermekaran. Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri jalanan setapak menuju pintu utama, namja cantik itu menyipitkan matanya kala melihat seseorang yang berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Dia memakai baju seputih salju dengan setangan leher yang begitu longgar dan ada tida orang pelayan yang berdiri diam di depan dinding menemaninya.

Jaejoong berlari kecil. "_Umma_.." Panggilnya ketika seseorang yang mondar-mandir tersebut di yakininya adalah ibunya. Kim Kibum langsung menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap anaknya beberapa detik lalu memeluknya erat.

"_Umma_ mengkhawatirkanmu Joongie, kau terlalu mendadak bilang akan kemari lagi." Ucap Kibum dia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap orang yang berdiri di sebelah putranya. "Kau Yunho?" Tanyanya.

Yunho tersenyum, "Ne saya Jung Yunho." Ucapnya lalu membungkuk.

Kibum balas membungkuk sekilas. "Ayo masuk, diluar dingin." Ajak Kibum. "Kalian bawa barang-barang Yunho dan Jaejoong." Lanjutnya pada ketiga pelayan yang ada di sana.

Yunho memandangi tempat tinggal calon istinya, ketika memasuki mansion yang terlintas di benaknya hanyalah, _aw_. Mereka benar-benar keluarga konglomerat, walau Yunho pun sama. Tapi keluarga _Kim_ jauh lebih memiliki _Uang_. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer mengkilap, koridor-koridor panjang dengan pintu yang memiliki ukiran menawan disetiap sudutnya. Langit-langit yang begitu tinggi dan seruas tangga tampak begitu besar seperti yang ada di film animasi _Beauty and The Beast_. Tepat di sisi kanan dan kiri ruas tangga terdapat lorong yang menghubungkan ketiga sayap mansion. Mereka semua berjalan menaiki tangga dengan Kibum yang memimpin, lalu di belakangnya ada Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berjalan berdampingan dan setelahnya para pelayan yang membawa barang-barang mereka.

"Apa kalian lapar? _Umma_ akan meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan hidangan." Ucap Kibum dia menghentikan jalannya dan berbalik menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerutkan hidung bangirnya. "Kurasa tidak perlu." Jawabnya singkat. "Bagaimana denganmu Yun?" Lanjutnya bertanya pada Yunho yang sedari tadi sibuk meneliti kediaman keluarga _Kim_.

Yunho sedikit tersentak, "A-ah.. Aku juga tidak _Ahjumma_." Tolaknya halus. Kibum mengangguk, lalu berbalik kembali menaiki tangga.

"Ayah dan Nenekmu sudah beristirahat, besok pagi kita akan membicarakan perihal hubungan kalian berdua. _Umma_ senang sekali kalian berada di sini, tempat ini begitu sepi dan membosankan." Kata Kibum antusias. Wajahnya mengulas senyuman manis dan dia menggerakkan tangannya ke sana ke mari.

"_Umma_, lalu bagaimana dengan perjodohanku? Apa nenek akan tetap bersikeras walaupun aku sudah memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho melotot, dia menyenggol bahu Jaejoong, "Kau tidak bilang akan di jodohkan." Desisnya tajam dan penuh penekanan di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendelik dan balas berbisik di telinga Yunho, "Dulunya sebelum hal **'itu'** terjadi." Balasnya.

"Tidak. Dia sudah membatalkannya _yah_.. Walaupun dia kesal karena tidak berhasil menikahkanmu dengan orang pilihannya." Jawab Kibum.

Jaejoong mendengus, "Kenapa tidak dia saja yang menikah dengan orang pilihannya itu? Supaya berhenti mencampuri urusan orang lain. Menyebalkan." Katanya ketus.

Kibum tersenyum, lalu dia membawa Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor yang seolah tidak berujung, pintu demi pintu, ruangan demi ruangan seakan tidak ada habisnya. Sampai Kibum berhenti dan membukakan sebuah pintu. "Di sini kamarmu Yun, jika ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan bilang saja pada pelayan atau Jaejoong, kamarnya tepat berhadapan dengan kamarmu." Ucap Kibum.

Yunho mengangguk, "Terimakasih." Balasnya. Para pelayan memasuki kamar Yunho lalu Jaejoong dan menyimpan barang bawaan kedua namja tersebut lalu pamit mengundurkan diri dari hadapan ketiganya.

Kibum menepuk tangannya dan tersenyum ceria. "Baiklah, kurasa kalian harus beristirahat. Selamat malam~" Ujarnya pada Yunho yang berdiri di depan pintu dan Jaejoong yang bersandar pada dinding dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Ne, selamat malam _Ahjumma_." Balas Yunho.

Jaejoong membuka matanya setelah ia rasa _Umma_nya sudah benar-benar pergi. "Yun." Panggilnya.

"Ne." Balas Yunho. Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho yang berdiri di depan pintu, dia mendongak menatap namja bermata musang itu. Jarak keduanya sangat dekat.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Yunho gugup ditatap begitu _intens _dalam jarak yang sedekat ini. Apa ini hanya perasaan Jaejoong saja? Wajah Yunho kenapa memerah? Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum konyol dia berjinjit dan-

_Chu~_

-mencium pipi kanan Yunho, "Selamat malam _yeobo_." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengedipkan mata genit lalu melesat pergi memasuki kamarnya.

Yunho? Saat ini namja _manly_ itu masih mematung memproses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum, ada perasaan hangat yang mengisi rongga hatinya. Begitu nyaman dan menyenangkan. Hey! Bukankah kalian tidak memiliki perasaan apapun?

**.**

**07.05 a.m**

Jaejoong duduk di sebuah kursi makan berpunggung tegak. Di sebelahnya ada Yunho, di seberangnya ada neneknya dan ibunya, sedangkan ayahnya–Kim Siwon-duduk di kursi yang berada di ujung meja persegi panjang tersebut. Bagian kursinya melingkar dan menutupi bahu bidangnya, menegaskan jika dirinya adalah _seorang raja_ di sini.

"Aku senang kalian berkunjung." Kata wanita tua tersebut. "Maaf, aku tidak menyambut kedatangan kalian semalam." Lanjutnya tanpa menatap ke arah Yunho maupun Jaejoong. Tangannya dengan anggun memengang peralatan makan peraknya dan memotong dagingnya, dia kemudian memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong seolah menanti jawaban keduanya.

Yunho sadar di sini berlaku _etiket di meja makan_ jadi, ia harus bersikap sesopan mungkin. Berbeda dengan sikap di keluarganya yang tampak tidak peduli akan hal semacam ini dan terkesan _rusuh_. "Ya, tidak apa-apa." Balas Yunho. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban, kemudian wanita tua itu menyuapkan dengan hati-hati secuil daging yang telah dia potong ke mulutnya.

Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya dari meja dan menoleh pada Jaejoong ketika namja cantik itu menendang kakinya pelan di bawah meja. Jaejoong mengisyaratkan agar Yunho mendekat. "Nenek sihir itu makan seperti burung. Jika kau berhasil membuatnya makan seperti adikmu Changmin, aku akan ber-_striptease_-ria di hadapanmu." Bisik Jaejoong _pervert _pada Yunho. Tak ayal hal itu membuat kegugupan Yunho sedikit berkurang. Yunho tersenyum lalu menyuapkan daging yang telah dipotongnya dan mengunyahnya pelan. Kibum dan Siwon tetap diam, mata mereka terlalu terpusat pada sarapannya.

Kim Yoona mengunyah sepotong daging dan menatap Yunho lama. "Tadinya aku tetap akan melanjutkan perjodohan Jaejoong dengan orang pilihanku _-Dasar sialan, mampus saja kau!_ _Umpat Jaejoong dalam hati- _tetapi ketika melihat latar belakang keluargamu, aku mengurungkan niatku." Ujarnya.

_Bilang saja jika kau matre,_ umpat Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho mengangguk mengerti. "Oh ya, bagaimana kehidupan selebritismu?" Tanya Yoona pada Yunho. Dia memandang garpu di tangan kirinya alih-alih memandang orang yang ia ajak bicara.

"Baik." Jawab Yunho. "Aku sedang terlibat dalam project sebuah drama." Lanjutnya. Yoona mengangguk lalu mengambil minuman yang ada di depannya dan meneguknya perlahan.

Jaejoong kembali menendang pelan kaki Yunho lalu berbisik. "Jika kau berhasil menendang leher Jerapah nenek sihir itu, aku akan memberikan _service_terbaik setelah kita menikah nanti." Kikiknya. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tidak menyangka perkataan seperti itu keluar dari mulut calon istrinya tersebut. _Naughty Joongie eoh?_

Siwon berdeham, "Yang jelas aku ingin dari hasil pernikahan kalian, aku di berikan banyak cucu." Ujarnya. Jaejoong hanya dapat menganga mendengar ucapan sang ayah. "H-hah? Memang, _Appa_ s-sudah merestui ka-kami?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu Yunho.

Siwon tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang menawan. "Aku tidaklah mungkin menikahkan putra kesayanganku pada seorang _tua bangka_." Ucapnya yang secara tak langsung menyindir ibunya sendiri. Membuat si nenek tua itu mendesis tajam, tetapi tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

_Kau memang Appaku_, batin Jaejoong terharu.

**.**

"Yun.. Aku bosaaaaan.." Keluh Jaejoong tangannya menarik-narik lengan kemeja Yunho, namun calon suaminya itu mengacuhkannya, dia terlalu terfokus dengan sebuah buku astrologi yang dibacanya. Wajar jika Jaejoong bosan karena dari setengah jam yang lalu mereka terus duduk di sofa perpustakaan.

"Yun.. Aku bosaaaaaaaaaan.." Keluh Jaejoong lagi, sekarang tangannya bergerak mencubiti pinggang Yunho. Merasa terganggu dan kegelian namja _manly_ itu melirik Jaejoong, menatapnya seolah berkata _–Apa?-_

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar karena keinginannya terpenuhi. "Aku ingin ke pusat kota." Ujarnya ceria. Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Untuk?" Tanyanya singkat.

"Aku ingin ke _Restaurant Le Gruber_ dan memesan _Flammkuchen _dalam porsi besaaaaar.." Ujar Jaejoong layaknya seorang anak kecil. Kedua tangannya terangkat membentuk lingkaran saat mengatakan kata besar.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong datar walaupun dalam hatinya ia tersenyum lucu melihat pola tingkah namja cantik tersebut. "Tidak!" Jawabnya singkat dan kembali tenggelam dengan bukunya.

Jaejoong merengut, ia menatap Yunho garang. "Kau harus mau!" Katanya galak. "Selain _Restaurant Le Gruber_ aku juga ingin berkunjung ke _Kateral Notre Dame_ dan _La Petite France_." Lanjut Jaejoong. Kemudian ia menarik lengan Yunho dan menyeret namja _manly_ itu keluar dari kediaman keluarga _Kim_.

**.**

**.**

**Jung's Mansion 06.35 a.m**

Kediaman keluarga _Jung_ tampak begitu ramai para pelayan disibukkan oleh berbagai macam tugas. Menyapu dan mengepel lantai, mencuci tirai-tirai, membersihkan lukisan dari debu dan tugas-tugas lainnya. Kendati kesibukkan terus berlangsung, kamar Jaejoong tetap sunyi. Namja cantik itu tengah berendam di dalam _bathub_ dan memejamkan matanya. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak pusing? Saat baru saja menginjakkan kaki di Korea ia mendapati calon mertuanya menjemput di bandara dengan senyuman lebar, menanyakan apakah mereka sudah mendapat restu atau tidak. Dan ketika calon suaminya menjawab **'Ya'** sekonyong-konyong mertuanya_-bolehkah Jaejoong memanggilnya begitu?-_langsung mengumumkan bahwa pernikahan akan diadakan tiga hari lagi. Jaejoong pusing dan hal itu di perparah dengan Heechul yang memaksa dirinya untuk tinggal di _Jung's Mansion_ bahkan sekamar dengan Yunho! Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Ny. Besar itu, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Oh, Jaejoongie~ apa kau di dalam?" Teriak Heechul mendayu sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Jaejoong.

"Ne." Sahut Jaejoong dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Dia begitu enggan untuk beranjak sedikit pun.

"Kalau begitu setelah Jaejoongie selesai, cepatlah ke ruang _fitting _baju pengantin ne. _Umma _sudah menyiapkan banyak gaun untuk Jaejoongie coba." Teriak Heechul lagi. _Well,_ dia begitu bersemangat jika melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Gaun? Bukankah seharusnya dia memakai _Tuxedo_? What the.. Secepat kilat ia beranjak dari dalam _bathub _dan memakai asal _bathrobe_nya. Dengan penuh warna(?) Jaejoong membuka atau lebih tepatnya membanting pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan cepat menuju Heechul yang hendak menyetuh kenop pintu kamarnya.

"_Umma!_" Panggil Jaejoong.

Heechul membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Nde Jaejoongie~?" Tanyanya.

"Tadi _Umma_ bilang apa? Gaun? Bukankah seharusnya _Tuxedo_?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Heechul menatap Jaejoong _-sok- _polos, "Jaejoongie kan yang jadi istri, tentu saja harus memakai gaun." Ujarnya.

Jaejoong melotot. "_Umma_. Aku ini nam-" Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Heechul sudah memekik kegirangan.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~! Jaejoongie tubuhmu sangat seksi!" Teriak Heechul heboh, ia memeluk Jaejoong erat sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Jaejoong ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ingatkan? Jaejoong hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_nya asal-asalan? Dan hal itu menyebabkan sebagian bahu mulus dan dada namja cantik tersebut sedikit ter_ekspose_.

"_U-umma_ aku kehilangan oksigen.." Ujar Jaejoong dengan susah payah. Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar menatap Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie, _Umma_ benar-benar beruntung memiliki menantu sepertimu." Ucap Heechul terharu, ia memandangi Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas begitu seterusnya hingga pandangannya berhenti pada dada Jaejoong. Ditatapnya dada tersebut begitu _intens_.

_Pluk!_

Jaejoong melotot horror saat mertuanya menyentuh dan meremas pelan dada kirinya. "_Umma _apa yang-"

"Jaejoongie dadamu montok."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**.**

Jaejoong menatap datar pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Bukan, bukan karena gaun yang dikenakannya adalah hasil rancangan orang lain, bukan dirinya ataupun penampilannya buruk, malah sebaliknya ia begitu memesona saat ini. Wig panjang bergelombang yang senada dengan warna rambut _almond_nya dipermanis dengan mahkota kecil dan untaian tiara yang terpasang bagaikan bintang bertaburan di langit malam. Gaun putih panjang yang pinggirannya dihiasi oleh ribuan payet dan payet itu juga terpasang di bangian pinggang, sedangkan di bagian dada bertaburan _crystal _yang Jaejoong yakini membutuhkan konsentrasi tingkat tinggi untuk memasangnya. Sentuhan terakhir, sepasang sarung tangan seputih salju dan _crystal high heels_ menambah kesempurnaan dalam dirinya.

CKLEK!

Pintu ruang rias terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja cantik berkulit pucat dengan bibir merah dan rambut hitam sekelam malam. "Joongie." Panggilnya.

"Ne _Umma_." Sahut Jaejoong tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

Kibum berjalan menghampiri putranya dan menatap pantulan dirinya dan anak kesayangannya di depan cermin, "Kau cantik." Puji Kibum tulus.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, wajahnya terlihat semakin suram. "Aku tampan." Balas Jaejoong ketus.

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Tanya Kibum menaikkan salah satu alisnya sambil menatap Jaejoong dari cermin.

"Iish.. Seharusnya aku memakai _Tuxedo._ Lagipula kenapa _Umma _menyetujui ajakan Chulie-_Umma_ agar aku memakai gaun sih?! Menyebalkan!" Dengusnya.

Kibum terkikik geli, "Umma dulu juga memakai gaun." Ucap Kibum. "Lagipula, Joongie kan sebagai istri di sini." Lanjutnya.

Jaejoong semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Akan ku adukan pada _Appa_ kalau _Umma_ sudah tidak sayang Joongie lagi!" Ancamnya.

"Silahkan saja." Tawa Kibum. "Kajja, kita harus segera ke Gereja. _Appa_mu sudah menunggu di depan" Dan akhirnya Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah saat Kibum mengamit lengan kanannya.

**.**

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Entahlah.. Dia begitu gelisah dan gugup. Berkali-kali ia meremas tangannya sendiri dan memandangi jalanan. _Kenapa perasaanku begini sih?! Aku menikah dengan Yunho tanpa adanya cinta! Yah, walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri Yunho tampan dan bisa saja aku jatuh cinta padanya suatu saat nan-_

MWO?!

_PLAK!_

"Baby kenapa menampar pipimu sendiri?" Tanya Siwon dahinya mengernyit saat menatap Jaejoong lewat kaca yang ada di atas _dashboard_. (saya lupa namanya apa, yang jelas bukan kaca spion._.)

Jaejoong menoleh menatap Siwon yang ada di belakang kemudi, "A-ah.. Ada nyamuk tadi." Kata Jaejoong beralasan.

Kibum yang duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi tertawa kecil, "Kurasa Joongie hanya gugup." Ujar Kibum tepat sasaran. "Lagipula, di dalam mobil ber_-AC_ mana ada nyamuk." Lanjutnya.

Siwon yang berada di samping Kibum pun tertawa dengan pandangan yang tetap fokus ke arah jalanan. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Namja cantik itu merutuki kebodohannya dengan wajah yang menahan malu.

_Bodoh,_ batinnya.

**.**

**.**

St. Vincent adalah gereja yang dipilih untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk mengikrarkan janji suci mereka di hadapan Tuhan. Gereja yang sama saat Hangeng dan Heechul mengikrarkan janji suci mereka dulu. Sekaligus, karena letaknya dekat dengan kediaman _Jung_. Alasannya _sih_, sederhana.. Agar tidak terlambat saat acara pernikahan begitu kata Hangeng. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati Hangeng, hal itu dilakukan untuk menghemat biaya. Ck, kau kaya tapi kenapa pelit _Jung_?

"Kau siap Baby?" Tanya Siwon pada Jaejoong yang berada di sampingnya. Dia tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang tampaknya sangat gugup.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengeratkan gandengan lengannya pada lengan kanan Siwon. "Aku siap." Ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

Siwon tersenyum. Tak berselang lama lonceng berbunyi, menandakan bahwa mempelai wanita_-namja-_ telah tiba. Pintu besar gereja terbuka lebar. Seketika itu pula para undangan berdiri dan dengung percakapan mereda. Mata semua orang tertuju pada sesosok malaikat yang baru saja melangkah masuk. Dia benar-benar menawan dengan gaun putih yang dikenakannya. Sangat cantik. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang sebuket bunga _lily putih_. Bunga favoritnya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya, walaupun jantungnya sendiri terus berdebar disetiap langkah kaki Jaejoong menuju altar. Jaejoong pun balas tersenyum menatap Yunho yang bagaikan seorang pangeran berkuda putih dalam balutan _tuxedo_ hitam di tubuh _porposional_nya.

Sesampainya di depan altar, _Appa Kim_ menyerahkan lengan Jaejoong yang tadi digandengnya kepada Yunho. Sebagai simbolis bahwa dirinya telah rela dan ikhlas menyerahkan puteri_-putra-_ kesayangannya pada menantunya tersebut. Yunho tersenyum lalu menerimanya dan membawa Jaejoong berdiri di sampingnya menghadap pendeta. Lee Jinki alias Onew.

Pendeta itu berdeham, "Sebelum ikrar di mulai, adakah yang tidak berkenaan dengan pernikahan dua insan ini?" Tanya sang pendeta. Matanya menelisir seluruh tamu undangan.

Hening. Tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Itu artinya semua orang yang ada di sana menyetujuinya. Yunho menghembuskan nafas lega, begitupula dengan Jaejoong.

Pendeta itu kemudian tersenyum, "Baiklah.." Ujarnya. "Jung Yunho, bersediakah kau menjadikan Kim Jaejoong sebagai istrimu, pendamping setiamu dan akan selalu menjaga serta menyayanginya dalam sehat maupun sakit?"

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang mendengar ucapan pendeta itu.

"Ya.." Ujar Yunho. "Aku bersedia." Lanjut Yunho dengan sangat tegas.

"Dan kau Kim Jaejoong, bersediakah kau menerima Jung Yunho sebagai pendamping hidupmu dan selalu berbakti kepadanya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit?"

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya pelan agar tidak terdengar gugup, "Ya. Aku bersedia." Air mata Jaejoong mengalir begitu saja. Kebahagian merasuki relung hatinya. Oh _god,_ padahal dirinya sadar betul bahwa dia tidaklah mencintai Yunho dan pernikahan ini pun adalah buah dari _ketidaksengajaan_.

"Dengan ini di hadapan Tuhan dan sebuah ikatan suci, kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri." Ucap sang pendeta.

Changmin beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah mendekati altar dan membawa sebuah bantalan persegi berwarna _merah maroon_ dengan renda berwarna emas disetiap sisinya. Di atas bantalan tersebut ada sebuah kotak cincin yang terbuka, di dalamnya terdapat sepasang cincin perak. Begitu indah.

Yunho mengambil salah satu cincin yang berukuran lebih kecil dan meraih jemari lentik Jaejoong, lantas ditariknya cincin yang dulu telah disematkannya dan diganti dengan yang baru. Cincin pernikahannya. Lalu Jaejoong melakukan hal yang sama, menyematkan cincin pada jari manis Yunho. Riuh tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan itu dan Changmin kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Mempelai pria diperbolehkan mencium mempelai wanita." Ujar Onew.

MWO?!

Jaejoong _shock_. _Aih.. Bagaimana ini? Aku lupa jika disetiap pernikahan pasti ada bagian ini. Huweee.. Bibirku masih perawan(?). Eh tapi, apa setelah kejadian __**'itu'**__ bibirku masih perawan ya? Huweee.. Aku tidak mau.. Di sini banyak orang.. Kalau sepi sih tidak apa-apa(?)_ batin Jaejoong heboh sendiri.

Dengan _slow motion_, Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang berada di sebelahnya. Seketika, matanya langsung melotot horror saat melihat Yunho tengah menyeringai setan khas seorang _Jung_ ke arahnya. Cih, kebahagiaan yang sempat merasukinya tadi langsung saja runtuh seketika, hancur berkeping-keping dan menghilang bagaikan butiran debu. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Namun naas, Yunho sudah menarik tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanan Yunho melingkar di pinggang rampingnya begitu _erat_, _dekat_ dan _posesif._ Posisi mereka seperti pasangan yang tengah berdansa.

"Mau kabur hmm.. BooJaejoongie?" Bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong, suaranya terdengar berat dan dalam.

Jaejoong merinding. Kalau ini bukan acara pernikahan dan tidak ada orangtuanya serta orang-orang penting lainnya yang hadir di sini, mungkin ia sudah menendang wajah Yunho dengan _High heels_ yang dikenakannya lalu kabur layaknya seorang _Atlet_ lari cepat.

Yunho kemudian menyingkap tudung pengantin yang dipakai Jaejoong. Ditatapnya wajah _ayu _istrinya itu. _Cantik_. _Menawan_. _Memesona_. Yunho tersenyum dengan amat sangat manis sampai Jaejoong bersumpah jika ia melihat ratusan hal yang berbau modus(?) di balik senyumannya itu.

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping kanan dan wajahnya mendekati wajah Jaejoong. Mata musangnya perlahan terpejam.

_Chu~_

Akhirnya bibir hati itu berhasil mendarat dan menekan pada bibir semerah cherry milik Jaejoong.

3 detik. Mata Jaejoong masih melotot shock.

6 detik. Bibir hati itu mulai melakukan pergerakan. Melumat bibir bawah Jaejoong.

9 detik. Entah kenapa pikiran Jaejoong tidak sejalan dengan tubuhnya, ia kemudian memejamkan mata dan balas melumat bibir atas Yunho.

Hingga lima menit mereka saling melumat. Ciuman itu pun berubah semakin panas. Yunho menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong, meminta akses agar lidahnya dapat masuk ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong begitu patuh dia membuka mulutnya dan lidah Yunho langsung bergerak liar mengabsen tiap giginya. Membuat si empunya mendesah kecil.

"Eunghhh.. Yunhh.." Desah Jaejoong. Tangannya merambat melingkari leher Yunho dan menjatuhkan buket bunganya begitu saja.

Yunho mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Jaejoong dan tangan kirinya kini bergerak nakal meremas bokong Jaejoong penuh gairah. "Ssshh.. Yunhh.. hoo.. ah.."

Semua orang yang ada di sana melotot. Tak terkecuali Onew sang pendeta yang melihat tepat di depan matanya. Bukankah, dia hanya bilang mencium? Bukan melumat bahkan _grepe-grepe_? Apa pasangan pengantin ini lupa jika mereka tengah berada di rumah Tuhan? Aish.. Tidak bisakah mereka menahannya hingga sampai di kamar? Memikirkannya membuat Onew sang pendeta frustasi.

"Hoi~" Panggil Onew.

Namun sepasang pengantin itu masih asyik dengan dunianya. Sama seperti para undangan yang masih _anteng_ menatap YunJae. Bahkan Yoona dan Sooman yang turut hadir menatap YunJae dengan tampang mupeng.

"Hoi~" Panggil Onew lagi.

"Sssh.. Y-yunhh.. hoo.." Desah Jaejoong saat Yunho menghisap lidahnya. Tangan Jaejoong semakin menarik kepala Yunho agar memperdalam ciumannya lalu menjambaki rambut suaminya pelan.

Onew menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya terkepal erat dia menggeram penuh amarah. Kemudian ia mendongak, ditatapnya Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih _anteng_.

"Grrrrrrrrrrhhh!" Geramnya. "KALIAN BERDUA! JANGAN MELAKUKAN HAL MESUM DI SINI!"

_PLAK!_

_PLAK!_

Onew memukul kepala kedua mempelai itu dengan alkitab setebal novel **Harry Potter** hingga Yunho dan Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya saat kepala _awesome_ mereka mendapat _hadiah kasih sayang_.

Yunho menatap Onew tidak suka, "Seharunya Ahjussi pendeta tidak u-"

"APA?!" Teriak Onew sangar.

Yunho mengkeret takut, "A-ani tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya terbata. "Ayo Joongie, bukankah setelah ini dilanjutkan dengan pesta kebun." Ajak Yunho. Ditariknya Jaejoong yang masih sibuk mengais oksigen dari mulutnya. Entahlah, perasaan Yunho tidak enak sekarang dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini.

Onew mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap sangar para tamu undangan yang masih saja seperti kehilangan arwah walaupun YunJae telah pergi.

"SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN SEPERTI ITU?!" Teriak Onew maha dashyat layaknya memakai sebuah _megaphone_.

**.**

**.**

**Jaejoong's Apartement 01.25 a.m**

Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya-_atau kamarnya bersama Yunho sekarang_-dengan wajah yang tampak lelah. Bagaiman tidak? Setelah acara pernikahannya, dilanjutkan dengan sebuah pesta yang membuatnya harus tetap berdiri dan menyalami puluhan atau mungkin ratusan tamu undangan. Para tamu undangan yang berstatus relasi bisnis dari keluarga _Jung_ dan keluarganya serta beberapa teman artis dari agensi Yunho. _Hah_.. Pernikahan yang diadakan tertutup saja sudah begini, apalagi jika di umumkan di muka publik? Memikirkannya saja, rasanya tulang bokong sampai tulang jemari kakinya akan lebih memilih memisahkan diri dari tubuhnya.

"Aku mandi duluan Yun." Ujar Jaejoong ngeloyor memasuki kamar mandi yang berada di kamar tersebut.

Yunho tidak menjawab, dia hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dekat pintu kamar yang tertutup dengan kaki yang disilangkan dan tangan yang dimasukkan di saku celananya. Mata tajamnya memandang kamar yang menjadi tempatnya dan Jaejoong tidur. Hanya satu kesan Yunho. _Romantis_. Yeah.. Kamar itu bernuansa remang-remang dan dihiasi dengan ratusan kelopak mawar merah, wangi aromatherapy mawar serta sebuah paket makan malam romantis yang entah dari mana asalnya, bertengger dengan manis dekat jendela besar kamar itu. Gorden jendela dibiarkan terbuka, membuat cahaya terang dari bulan ikut menyinari kamar pengantin baru tersebut.

Yunho melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakinya sehingga dia tak memakai alas kaki. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati tempat tidur, melepaskan jas hitam yang dipakainya dan menyisakan kemeja seputih salju yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Yunho haus, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja persegi yang berada dekat jendela dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Hn." Gumam Yunho saat matanya menangkap sebuah _note_ yang berada di tengah meja. Yunho mengambil _note_ tersebut dan membacanya. Disana tertulis..

_**Jung Heechul ^^**_

_**Kalian harus menghabiskan semua hidangan ini! Makan malam pengantin yang romantis kkk~ Habiskan! Jangan sampai tersisa sedikit pun!**_

Yunho acuh. Dia hanya merasa haus bukan lapar, karena tadi saat di pesta ia sempat mencicipi beberapa hidangan dan membuat perutnya masih terasa kenyang. Yunho mengambil gelas yang telah berisi _wine_ di meja lalu meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak. _Ah_.. Sedikit lebih baik. Kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ranjang. Duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan kaki yang berselonjoran sambil bermain sebuah game dari ponselnya.

15 menit kemudian..

CKLEK!

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan _bathrobe_ putihnya. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian mengambil sebuah _boxer_ dan _singlet_ ketat berwarna abu-abu. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho. "Kau tidak man-" Ia memotong ucapannya sendiri dan mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat Yunho melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh. "Hey, kau kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong. Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat Yunho.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi saat dirinya duduk di sisi ranjang menghadap Yunho.

Tidak ada jawaban. Yunho tetap menunduk dan menggeliat resah(?) sambil meremas ponsel di tangannya.

Jaejoong mendengus. Dia menyimpan pakaiannya di sisi kiri Yunho lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya. Tangan kanan Jaejoong menekan ranjang untuk menyangga bobot tubuhnya sedangkan tangan kirinya terulur untuk menyentuh dahi Yunho. Mengecek apakah namja bermata musang itu demam atau tidak.

"Yun, kau sedikit hangat." Ujar Jaejoong saat tangannya menyentuh dahi Yunho.

Yunho memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Jaejoong. Entah sejak kapan ponsel yang sedari tadi digenggamnya terabaikan begitu saja, digantikan dengan mengenggam tangan Jaejoong yang tadi di dahinya dan meremasnya pelan.

Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya masih dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, "Boo.."

Jaejoong merinding, suara bass Yunho terdengar sangat berat dan dalam. Membuat _sirine _berbahaya di kepalanya berdendang dengan merdunya. "N-ne." Jawab Jaejoong takut-takut.

Yunho membuka matanya dan mendongak, menatap ke arah Jaejoong yang berjarak sekitar sepuluh sentimeter di hadapannya.

_Cegluk!_

Dengan efek _slow motion_ Yunho menatap _intens _bulir-bulir air yang jatuh dari ujung rambut Jaejoong. Bulir-bulir air itu mengalir dengan indahnya turun melewati leher jenjang nan mulus milik istrinya lalu menghilang di balik _bathrobe_ yang dikenakannya.

_Aaaa~ Kami-sama.. Kenapa dengan tubuhku? Aku tidak mau memperkosanya dua kali(?)_, batin Yunho resah.

Jaejong meringis, Yunho semakin meremas tangan kirinya kuat secara refleks tangan kanan Jaejoong yang tadinya menyangga tubuhnya menarik kedua tangan Yunho agar melepaskan genggamannya.

"Y-yun kau menyakitiku.." Ringis Jaejoong, matanya menatap Yunho memelas penuh permohonan.

Tapi sayangnya Yunho malah salah mengartikannya, ia menganggap jika Jaejoong tengah menggodanya agar dirinya disentuh. Wajar saja karna Yunho saat ini dalam mode _hard_, hal ini terjadi karna _wine_ yang dia minum sebelumnya telah dicampurkan obat perangsang super dari Australia oleh Heechul. Oh, bukan hanya _wine_ tetapi seluruh hidangan yang tersaji di meja semuanya juga telah dicampur obat perangsang. Pantas saja jika Heechul menulis _note _seperti itu, ada maksud tertentu rupanya.

"Yunhmpph!" Pekik Jaejoong tertahan kala Yunho menarik kedua tangannya sehingga tubuh kecil(?) Jaejoong terjatuh di atas tubuh Yunho dan bibir hatinya mencium bibir cherry Jaejoong.

Tangan kiri Yunho memegang pinggang Jaejoong sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai bergerak-gerak liar mencari tali _bathrobe _yang dikenakan oleh namja cantik itu. Bibirnya terus aktif melumat bibir atas dan bawah Jaejoong secara bergantian.

_Sreeett~_

Beri tepuk tangan untuk _beruang endut_ yang sudah berhasil melepaskan simpul _bathrobe_ dan melepaskannya sehingga Jaejoong _naked_ sekarang. Tangannya bergerak liar mencari benda yang pertama kali menggugah seleranya saat bertemu dangan Jaejoong. Benda yang di pikiran Yunho pernah menjerit-jerit meminta dirinya agar menyentuhnya. Dada.

"A-aah.." Desah Jaejoong. Suaminya meremas dada kanannya, membuat _libido_nya meningkat. Jaejoong semakin terbuai, kedua tangannya merambat ke arah leher Yunho, memeluknya lalu meremas rambut hitam Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong gelisah, posisinya yang duduk di pinggir ranjang membuatnya kurang nyaman. Masih dengan berciuman, ia kemudian naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk mengangkang di atas paha Yunho. Ditariknya kepala Yunho agar memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

"Sssh.." Desis Yunho karna Jaejoong menggesek-gesekkan _butt_-nya ke selangkangannya yang masih terbalut celana panjang.

_Hah_

_Hah_

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasakannya Jaejoong sudah kehabisan nafas. Tangan Jaejoong terkulai lemas di bahu Yunho. Kepalanya menunduk dan bibir cherry-nya yang lumayan membengkak sedikit terbuka, mencoba untuk mengais oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Yunho kemudian merubah posisinya sehingga menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Dikulumnya cuping kiri Jaejoong sedangkan tangan kanannya telah berpindah dari dada ke selangkangan Jaejoong dan mengelus-ngelus member Jaejoong yang sudah menegang.

"..Uungghhh..Yun.. Yunhooo.. a-ahh.." Lenguh Jaejoong, Yunho mengocok member miliknya cepat membuatnya mendesah tak karuan.

_Slurp..slurp.._

"A-ahhh.. ummhmm.." Desah Jaejoong semakin gila karna suaminya mengulum dan menyedot dada kirinya kuat sperti seorang bayi kehausan akan _asi_. Kedua pipi Yunho bahkan menjadi tirus saat menyedot dada Jaejoong.

"..Uungghhh.. Yun-ahh.." Jaejoong terus mendesah, doe eyesnya terlihat sayu dan dia sulit bernafas. Kedua tangannya mencengkram sprai putihnya kuat. Dia sungguh tidak tahan! Sentuhan Yunho sungguh membuatnya gila.

"A-ahhhngg.. Yun.. HO!" Jerit Jaejoong saat mecapai klimaksnya. Cairan putih berceceran pada tangan Yunho. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringat membanjiri kulit putihnya.

"Boo.." Ujar Yuho. Ditatapnya wajah sayu Jaejoong dengan senyuman lembut dan..

_BRUGH!_

Yunho jatuh tertidur atau lebih tepatnya jatuh pingsan karna tidak kuat menerima hasrat(?) dari obat perangsang super Australia yang diberikan Heechul. _Ck ck_, seharusnya kau tidak usah terlalu bekerja keras Chuli-_ah_, karna hanya melihat wajah dan lekukkan tubuh Jaejoong menantumu itu saja, sudah membuat si _Jung_ sulung yang mewarisi sifat _yadong_mu itu menjadi _horny _akut.

**.**

**06.29 a.m**

"Dimana ya?" Gumam Jaejoong. Dia sedang mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya mencari topi kupluk berwarna orange agar penampilannya saat ini bertambah _matching_.

Jaejoong terus menggobrak-abrik lemarinya mengeluarkan seluruh benda yang bersarang(?) di dalam lemari. Hingga tak sadar dia menarik benda yang dia keramatkan. Sprai putih yang menjadi saksi bisu bahwa keperawanannya telah terenggut. *halah*

"Heh! Lemari sialan! Kau kemanakan topi orange milikku?!" Bentak Jaejoong galak. Matanya melotot dan telunjuk kanannya menunjuk-nunjuk nista pada lemari tidak berdosa yang telah melompong tanpa isi tersebut.

Jaejoong mendengus, "Kenapa tidak menjawab brengsek?!" Bentak Jaejoong lagi. "Huh?! Kamarku jadi berantakan begini kan?!" Sambungnya, padahal itu perbuatannya sendiri. Hadoh.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya, baru saja hendak memunguti pakaian yang berceceran di lantai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Jae kenapa berteriak pagi-pagi begini? Kau membuat telingaku bergetar(?)" Kata Yunho. Suaranya serak karna habis bangun tidur. Dia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih berdenyut. Mungkin karna efek obat perangsang :D kan super :D

"A-ano.." Gugup Jaejoong. Dia tidak sanggup melihat dan menjawab perkataan Yunho. Dia malu, malu karna saat melihat ataupun mendengar suara Yunho, membuatnya mengingat saat dimana dirinya mendesah ria bersama namja bermata musang itu. _Yah_, walau tidak sampai bagian inti sih..

"Aiih.. Kepalaku pusing." Ujar Yunho sambil memijit pelipisnya. "Kurasa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu semalam." Sambungnya lagi.

_Blush!_

Semburat merah kini muncul di permukaan pipi namja cantik kita. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan menghindari Yunho, hingga pandangannya bertumpu pada sprai keramat miliknya. Ditatapnya benda itu seakan-akan adalah benda paling menarik sedunia, Jaejoong tidak mau menatap suaminya karna kecanggungannya semakin meningkat dengan kekuatan maksimal.

Dan memang sprai keramatnya menjadi benda paling menarik sedunia. Bercak merah yang seharusnya berwarna kecoklatan karna itu merupakan darah kini malah berwarna kekuningan. Bukankah itu aneh?

Jaejoong mengernyit. Dia mengambil sprai putih tersebut lalu mengamati noda merah itu lekat-lekat. "Aneh." Gumam Jaejoong. "Aku kan belum sempat mencucinya." Lanjutnya. Jaejoong kemudian mengendus noda itu. Seketika matanya membelalak lebar.

"MWO?!" Teriak Jaejoong kaget.

"Jae, kau kenapa?" Tanya Yunho. Dia berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ditatapnya istri cantiknya itu bingung karna pagi-pagi begini sudah hobi sekali berteriak.

Jaejoong balik menatap suaminya dingin. "Yun kita bercerai." Ucapnya datar.

"MWO?!"

**.**

**tebeseh!**

**.**

: segel apa?._.

gothiclolita89: saya harap di chapter ini sudah terjawab ^^

niaretha: gak ngerti ya._. saya baru berojol(?) nulis ff say

missjelek: ini udah say

Hana - Kara: iya, Yunho kaya dapet lotre

hibiki kurenai: menurutmu gimana? Kkk

cindyshim07: di chap ini udah nikah._.

JungJaema: udah lanjut nih

heeliii: udeh

jae sekundes: kamu lucu ya, saya hobi baca ripiw ff author lain dan saya selalu nemu kamu di kotak ripiw end tulisannya capslock semua kkk~ kenapa sih?

: udeh ini say

SiDer Tobat: Kyaaaaa~ *ikut-ikutan*

yoon HyunWoon: udeh nih, Yunjae-nya ane kawinin malah

ifa. : sudaaaaaaaaaahh..

Nyonya Park: "mereka kan bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi mereka pasti bisa membedakan antara mereka melakukam itu atau tidak" Ada dialog Yunho yang saya harap dapat menjawab pertanyaan ini. "seenggaknya Jae, kan dia gak mabuk soalnya, jadi kalau Yunho ngelakuin sesuatu ke dia, dia pasti ngerasa, terus gak ada yg bilang kalau butt-nya Jae sakit, oh my...itu terlalu implisit sampe gak jelas.." Well, jika kamu di posisi Jaejoong apa yang kamu rasakan? Bagaimana rasanya saat kamu bangun tidur, kamu mendapati orang tidak dikenal ikut tidur bareng kamu, meluk kamu dan kepala orang itu bahkan ada di ceruk leher kamu. Shock? Iya, merasa dilecehkan? Iya, nangis? Pasti. Apalagi di tambah ada noda darah di kasurmu. Bagaiman rasanya? Pasti kamu bakalan mikir yang iya-iya. Manusia itu jika di hadapkan dalam suatu kejadian pasti mereka bakalan mikir yang negative dulu say. Contoh kecil, kamu lagi di dalam pesawat terbang bareng temen kamu. Eh, tiba-tiba si temenmu itu ngajakin kaum terjun bebas pake parasut dari ketinggian 10.000 KM di atas permukaan tanah. Pasti respon kamu bakaln gini, "Gak ah takut, gue masih penegn idup" Begitupun sama Jaejoong dia mikir yang negative dulu. Lagian kalo ketauan dari awal ff ini gak akan pernah ada. "Terus darah itu dari mana coba datangnya," saya harap di chapter ini sudah terjawab ^^ bahkan udah banyak yang bisa nebak dari chapter awal. "terus muntahannya Yunho" Oke, ini koreksi buat saya.

jaejun-chan: udeh say

Ny cho evil: ini udah


End file.
